<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Total Drama Island: Retelling by MysteryWriter19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015553">Total Drama Island: Retelling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter19/pseuds/MysteryWriter19'>MysteryWriter19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter19/pseuds/MysteryWriter19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris McLean is bringing you the hottest new reality show! 22 contestants will compete on an island for the chance to win one hundred thousand dollars! They’ll have to survive bears, sharks, disgusting camp food, killers, and even each other! Who will win Total Drama Island?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camera opened to a dock with a view of the water that surrounded it. A man in his twenties appeared in the camera.</p><p>“Yo, we’re coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa! Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I’m your host, Chris Mclean, bringing you the first episode of the new hottest reality show on television right here!”</p><p>He began walking and continued talking as the camera followed him. “Here’s the deal. Twenty two campers have signed to spend eight weeks at this crummy old summer camp. They’ll compete in challenges against each other then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days one team will either win a challenge or watch one of their team members walk the dreaded Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat and leave Total Drama Island for good!”</p><p>The camera then went to a campfire area where Chris popped up again. “Their fate will be decided here. At the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow.” He grabbed a stick with a marshmallow and put it back to his mouth to eat it before throwing the stick away. “In the end, only one will be left standing where they will be rewarded cheesy fame and a fortune which, let’s face it, they’ll probably blow in a week.”</p><p>“To survive they’ll have to get through black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp foods, and each other.” As he said this the camera went to all the things Chris just listed. “Every moment will be caught on one of the cameras situated all over the camp.”</p><p>“Who will crumble under the pressure?” Chris asked before pointing at the camera. “Find out right here on Total...Drama...Island!”</p><p>(Theme song)</p><p>“Welcome back to Total Drama Island!” Chris said, “Alright, it’s time to meet our campers! We told them that they would be staying at this five star resort so if they seem a little TO’ed that’s probably why.”</p><p>The first boat arrived and a girl walked off. She had brown hair, glasses, a hooded jacket, a red shirt, blue pants, and white shoes. She looked around.</p><p>“Samantha, welcome to camp!” Chris grinned.</p><p>Samantha frowned at him. “This isn’t a five star hotel. That’s what it said on the brochure. What the hell is this?!”</p><p>“This is Camp Wawanakwa!” Chris told her.</p><p>“Uh uh, no way am I staying here!” Samantha said before turning around to leave. “I’m out of-“ After turning she saw that her boat had left. “...here?”</p><p>“Looks like you aren’t going anywhere.” Chris chuckled. “Just go stay over there and wait for the others to arrive.” He pointed behind him.</p><p>Samantha glared at him walking to where he pointed. The next boat arrived and a Asian boy got off. His black haired covered one of his eyes, he had a black shirt, black pants, and white shoes.</p><p>“Leon!” Chris grinned at the newcomer.</p><p>“Hey, hey, Chris McLean!” Leon grinned back as he walked up to the host, giving him a fist bump. “Good to be here!” He looked at Samantha. “I didn’t realize I had such little competition! I thought there would be way more people! So how are we going to do this? Knife fight?” He took out his knife. “Because I brought mine!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Leon, the other campers just haven’t arrived yet.” Chris told him. “No knives necessary.”</p><p>“I was just joking.” Leon grinned. “Has anyone ever told you that you look really old in real life?”</p><p>Chris frowned. “No, no they haven’t.”</p><p>Leon laughed. “Don’t worry, man! I was just joking again!”</p><p>“Just go stand with Samantha.” Chris said, annoyed.</p><p>Leon went to go stand with Samantha and the next boat arrived. It was a girl with brown hair, a green tank top, blue shorts, and white shoes.</p><p>“Irene! Good to see ya made it!” Chris said.</p><p>Irene looked around unimpressed. “Weren’t we supposed to be at a hotel?”</p><p>“Nope! This is the right stop! Camp Wawanakwa!” Chris replied. Irene frowned and crossed her arms.</p><p>“You mean tell me I’ve been spending all day getting ready just to stay at some crappy old summer camp?” Irene asked.</p><p>“Yep!” Chris grinned.</p><p>Irene sighed. “Well, I guess if it’s for the money I can manage.”</p><p>She walked over to the over two and smiled at them. Leon grinned as Samantha just frowned.</p><p>The next boat arrived and a tan girl with black hair, brown eyes, pink crop top, black shorts, and black flats walked on the dock. She looked around and was not pleased.</p><p>“Um, where is the hotel?” The girl asked, “I’m supposed to be at a five star resort!”</p><p>“I’m afraid this is your stop, Maria.” Chris chuckled. “You’ll be competing here at Camp Wawanakwa!”</p><p>“I’m calling my agent! I am not staying here!” Maria said as she walked past Chris. The host just smirked as he pulled out the contracts.</p><p>“Agent?” Irene asked, “Wait, are you an actress or something?”</p><p>“Duh!” Maria replied, “Not just any actress. I’m Maria Hemsworth, the actress who’s going to be on top in Hollywood!”</p><p>“Is that so?” Irene asked. “What movies have you been in?”</p><p>“High School Party Riot, Girls in Arms 2, Zombie Vacation Attack. Hello? Have you been living under a rock?” Maria asked.</p><p>Irene rolled her eyes.</p><p>The next boat arrived. A Asian guy walked off. He had a grey hooded jacket, blue pants, and black shoes. He was also carrying a sword on his back.</p><p>“Project!” Chris grinned, “Welcome to-“</p><p>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” The newcomer suddenly yelled as he swung his sword at the host, who had to dodge before it took his head clean off. The others went wide eyed.</p><p>“HEY! WATCH IT DUDE!” Chris yelled at Project.</p><p>Project glared at the host. “You fool! Do you think I’m stupid?! I was told that I was going to be at the hotel! What am I doing at a rusty old dirty place like this? There’s only one explanation for this. You are working for my enemies!”</p><p>“No man! I am not working for your enemies! This is the place where you’ll be competing!” Chris said.</p><p>“LIAR!” Project held the sword to Chris’ neck. “If this was the place that I’m competing in it would be a hotel and not a I repeat rusty old dirty camp!”</p><p>“Look okay, the hotel thing was a trick to get you here!” Chris looked more freak out when Project put the sword even closer. “But that’s because we just wanted to get more people to sign up for the show! I’m just the host dude!”</p><p>Project looked at the host with narrowed eyes. He then looked at the other for a few seconds and then back at the host. After some time, he put the sword way and did the “I’m watching you” gesture to Chris before walking to join the others.</p><p>The boat came and a tanned girl walked out. She had brown hair, purple shirt, green, pants, and white shoes. She also had some tattoos on her arms. One that stood out the most was a black heart with a purple V.</p><p>“Velvet! Good to have here!” Chris smiled at the newcomer. “How is everything?”</p><p>Velvet looked at him for a few seconds before replying. “...Fine, I guess.”</p><p>“Good to hear it!” Chris grinned. “Wicked tattoos by the way!”</p><p>“Thanks.” Velvet replied before glancing away.</p><p>“Go stand with the others and wait for the rest to arrive.” Chris told her. Velvet walked over but stood a few feet from them. She looked at them for a bit before glancing away again.</p><p>The next boat arrived. A guy with black hair, a gray shirt, blue pants, and white shoes.</p><p>“Mick!” Chris grinned, “Welcome to camp, man!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, hey Chris.” Mick said as he walked past the host. He was more focused on the ladies that arrived. He grinned as he made his way over to Velvet. “Hey beautiful, looks like we’re gonna be competing together.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Velvet replied.</p><p>“If you ever need someone to watch you back just know I’m here.” Mick told her as he wrapped his arm around her. “Matter a fact, I would be happy to take you out sometime.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t really do the whole dating thing.” Velvet said as she took his arm off.</p><p>“Not yet you don’t.” Mick winked at her. Velvet rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Okay Mickey, leave her alone.” Irene told Mick with a smirk.</p><p>Mick frowned at her. “Don’t call me Mickey!”</p><p>The next boat came and a girl with black hair, grey hooded jacket, black shirt, blue pants, and white shoes came out. She had a cat on the back of her jacket.</p><p>“This is Feline, everyone!” Chris said</p><p>“Nice to meet you guys!” Feline grinned at the others. “I’ll have a really fun time competing with all of you. Just so you know I plan on winning.”</p><p>“Who isn’t?” Samantha asked as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Just imagine me winning all that cash.” Feline purred at the thought. “I’m feeling hungry!”</p><p>That’s when a bird came with a bag and chips and dropped it in Feline’s hands.</p><p>“I knew you wouldn’t forget me little guy!” Feline smiled. “I’ll be sure to treat you to a nice worm later!”</p><p>The bird chirped happily as it flew off.</p><p>“Whoa! You can get birds to do things for you?” Leon asked her.</p><p>“Not just birds. Rabbits, squirrels, bears, just about any kind of animal really!” Feline replied. “It’s kinda my thing!”</p><p>“So you’re like an animal whisperer?” Irene asked.</p><p>Feline nodded, smiling proudly. “Yep! Ever need someone to talk to an animal, I’m your girl. Especially cats! They’re just the cutest animals ever! Plus thanks to spending so much time with them in the woods, I was able to pick up things I need to become an expert survivor!”</p><p>Irene smiled at her. “Cool.”</p><p>Feline made her way to the others as she ate her chips.</p><p>The next boat came and a tanned guy with a blue shirt, yellow shorts, and black shoes walked on the dock. He smiled.</p><p>“Hiya Chris!” He greeted the host. “Good to be here!”</p><p>“Good to have you here, Ryan.” Chris smiled. Ryan walked to the others.</p><p>“Hi guys!” Ryan smiles at them. “Pretty cool we’re gonna be competing for a lot of money huh?”</p><p>Feline nodded, smiling. “Yeah it’s gonna be a fun time! Nice to meet you. I’m Feline.”</p><p>She offered her hand and Ryan shook it with a small blush.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Feline.” Ryan replied.</p><p>“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have any yarn would you?” Feline asked.</p><p>“Sorry I don’t.” Ryan told her. “Why?”</p><p>“No reason.” Feline smiled.</p><p>The next boat came and a dark skinned guy with a black shirt, blue pants, and white shoes came out. He smirked at Mick and Irene.</p><p>“Jerome! Good to see you!” Chris told him.</p><p>“Chris! Sweet to be here, man.” Jerome said as he offered a fist bump. “Nice to see you hosting. You’re gonna rock this thing.”</p><p>Chris fist bumped Jerome. “Thanks man! Just you wait.”</p><p>Jerome walked over to the others. Mick wrapped an arm around him and the other one around Irene.</p><p>“The gang's all here!” Mick said, “We’re gonna crush this thing! We’ll be in the final three in no time.”</p><p>“You guys all know each other?” Ryan asked them.</p><p>“Yep. We’re best friends.” Irene replied with a smile.</p><p>Ryan smiled back. “That’s nice that we can compete together!”</p><p>“Thanks! We’ll try not to crush you too hard when we’re running through this game!” Mick said.</p><p>“Easy there, Mick.” Jerome chuckled. “The game hasn’t started yet.”</p><p>“The last thing you need to do is make enemies before the game.” Irene added and looked at Ryan. “Besides, I think Ryan’s gonna be a great competitor.”</p><p>Ryan chuckled as he had another blush. “Aw, thanks.”</p><p>“No problem.” Irene said.</p><p>The next boat came with a pair of guys. The first one that got on the dock had brown hair shaved in the sides and gelled up in a neat manner, blue eyes, and pale skin. He had a green shirt with navy blue jeans and black and green shoes.</p><p>“Chris McLean!” He smiled. “I can’t believe it’s actually you!” He took out his phone. “My viewers are gonna love this!”</p><p>The guy that was with him, his twin brother gave him a deadpan look. He had light brown spiked up hair, blue eyes, and pale but more tanned than his brother. He was lean and skinny. He had a light blue button up shirt with black flipped jeans and black and blue shoes.</p><p>“I doubt that there’s any internet service here, Danny.” He told his brought</p><p>“Aw man, you’re right, Drew.” Danny said as he looked at his phone. He then looked at Chris. “You think you can hook a guy up?”</p><p>“Sorry, no can do.” Chris shook his head.</p><p>Danny sighed but then smiled. “That’s okay! It’s still awesome to be here!”</p><p>“Yes, very awesome.” Drew rolled his eyes.</p><p>The two went to stand with the others and the next boat arrived. A guy with blonde hair, brown shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. He looked like he didn’t wanna be there.</p><p>“Nathan! What’s up?” Chris asked.</p><p>“Well I had to wake up early in the fucking morning to get ready, the ride here was long as hell, and after that long ride I end up at this shithole.” Nathan said. “So why don’t you tell me what’s up?”</p><p>“What’s up is that this is the real location where you’ll be competing for the prize of one thousand dollars!” Chris said.</p><p>“Perfect,” Nathan said sarcastically before making his way to the others. “I don’t know who any of you are but I already know I’ll hate at least half of you.”</p><p>“Oh come on, don’t be like that.” Ryan told him. “We’ll all have a good time here.”</p><p>“A good time hating it here.” Nathan replied.</p><p>“He’s not wrong.” Samantha said.</p><p>Nathan walked past Ryan as the latter gave a small frown.</p><p>The next boat arrived and it had a girl with a blonde pixie cut hair style with bangs that swept to the side of her face. She had a baby blue romper that showed off her long legs. She had a music case and a bag slung over her shoulder..</p><p>“Everyone meet Eve!” Chris told the others.</p><p>Eve walked over to them. She looked at the ground. “Hello, I looked forward to competing with you all.”</p><p>Mick wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Nice to meet you, Eve! I’m Mick.”</p><p>Eve looked up at him with a small smile and blush on her face. “Hello Mick, it’s very nice to meet you too.”</p><p>“I can get your bag for you if you want.” Mick said with a smirk. “No need for a beautiful like yourself to be carrying a bag so heavy around.”</p><p>Eve blushed even more after hearing that. “That’s kind of you, but I got it.”</p><p>“Alright, but if you need anything let me know.” Mick told her. Eve smiled at him again and nodded.</p><p>The next boat arrived. He was tan, had a white shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. He smiled brightly when he got off the dock.</p><p>“Hello Sir McLean!” He greeted the host, “It’s great to finally be here!”</p><p>Chris grinned at him. “Glad you think so, Omakin.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to get started!” Omakin replied as he skipped over to the others. “Hello new friends! I’m happy I’ll have the chance to be able to get to know you all and share my stories.”</p><p>“Good to meet you too!” Ryan smiled at Omakin before raising an eyebrow. “What kind of stories?”</p><p>“Lots of them!” Omakin told him. “I’m full of exciting stories to share! What is your name good sir?”</p><p>“Ryan.” Ryan replied.</p><p>“Good to meet you, Sir Ryan!” Omakin smiled. “I can tell you are a person I’m going to enjoy being around.”</p><p>Ryan chuckled at him. “Well I’m glad.”</p><p>The next boat arrived and a girl with silver hair, two small side ponytails, a fern colored uniform with a black tie, brown skirt, and a military hat. She also wore a badge indicating her rank. She got off the boat.</p><p>“Hello everyone.” She greeted the others.</p><p>“Oh? Who is this beautiful maiden?” Omakin asked.</p><p>“This is Nila.” Chris replied.</p><p>“A military girl?” Project asked. “Nice! She will be useful in the battle against the enemy!”</p><p>“Enemy?” Nila asked, a bit surprised. “What enemy?”</p><p>“There are no enemies.” Chris said. “At least not the ones you’re thinking of.”</p><p>“Of course there are enemies!” Project glared at Chris. “There are always enemies!” He started looking around as he held his sword. “You just have to be on the lookout!”</p><p>He swung his sword again as some of the others nearby ducked. Nila frowned at him.</p><p>“You should not swing that around.” Nila told him.</p><p>“I have too,” Project replied, “It lets them know that I’m on to them.”</p><p>“It’s not a bad idea to be prepared.” Leon grinned as he took out his knife again.</p><p>Nila looked around and shook her head. “I do not see any enemies around here.”</p><p>“Don’t be foolish. You may not be able to see them, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t there.” Project replied.</p><p>Nila just frowned again.</p><p>The next boat arrived and a dark skinned woman with blue t-shirt, black pants, and combat, laced boots. She got on the dock and smirked.</p><p>“Name’s Angel.” She told the others.</p><p>“Glad you could make it, Angel.” Chris replied.</p><p>Angel looked over at the campsite and narrowed her eyes. She looked back at Chris. “I was told we were going to be at a hotel.”</p><p>Chris chuckled. “Yeah, sorry, ‘fraid this is your stop.”</p><p>“Life proving it’s full of disappointments once again.” Nathan said.</p><p>Angel sighed in annoyance. “Of course.” She walked over to the others. Ryan smiled at her.</p><p>“Hiya! I’m Ryan.” Ryan said.</p><p>Angel looked at him for a few seconds. “Well, I already told you my name. Tell me, are you enjoying it here so far?”</p><p>“Yeah. The people here seem interesting.” Ryan replied with a smile.</p><p>“Agreed!” Omakin smiled. “Greetings Miss Angel. I’m Omakin. I hope you will come to like it here and maybe even take the time to hear a story or two from me.”</p><p>Angel raised an eyebrow. “Story?” She smirked. “I got a story of my own. Ever hear the one about the host who was given a very painful punishment for wasting the angel’s time?”</p><p>Chris gave a worried look. “Moving on! Here come our next contestants!”</p><p>The next boat had another pair of twins. The girl had a purple shirt and blue jeans, diamond earrings, and long red hair. The guy had short red hair, a blue jersey, and black gym shorts.</p><p>The girl glared at Chris when she got on the dock.</p><p>“Where are we?” She asked, rudely. “And who are you?”</p><p>“You’re at Camp Wawanakwa, Nadia!” Chris told her. “And I’m Chr-“</p><p>“Oh, I know who you are!” Nadia said. “You’re that washed up old has been with the cooking show that got canceled after one episode.”</p><p>She gave an insufferable laugh as Chris glared at her.</p><p>“He’s not even old, Nadia.” The boy told his sister. “That’s Chris McLean! The guy who was on that skating show! I can’t believe we’re actually meeting you in person!”</p><p>Chris smiled at him. “Believe it, Aidan, my man. I’m the Chris McLean.”</p><p>“This is so awesome!” Aidan said cheerfully as he noticed the others. “Is this everyone?” He made his way over to them. “You guys ready for this?”</p><p>“Are you kidding? This is gonna be awesome!” Danny smiled at him. “I only wish I could stream it.”</p><p>“You’re a livestreamer?” Aidan asked.</p><p>“Yeah! I’m always streaming on my games.” Danny told him. “You should check them out sometime. I can give you my channel.”</p><p>“Awesome!” Aidan smiled. Nadia glared at them.</p><p>“Why are you even talking to him, Aidan?” Nadia asked her brother. “He’s just some low life.”</p><p>“You should not be rude like that.” Nila told her.</p><p>“When did I make it seem it was okay for you to talk to me?” Nadia asked. She then noticed Nila’s hair. “What kind of freak has silver hair?”</p><p>Nila frowned at her but smiled again seconds later. “I am very nice but it would be wise to not make me mad.”</p><p>“Can we get on with this please?” Maria asked. “The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get off this dump, and frankly I don’t have time to listen to either of these two.”</p><p>“And just where do you have to be?” Nadia asked her.</p><p>“I’m an actress that has movies to shoot.” Maria said.</p><p>“I’ve never heard of any of your movies,” Nadia said, “They’re probably all terrible.”</p><p>“You just have terrible taste.” Maria replied with a glare.</p><p>“Please do not fight,” Nila said, “We got off to a bad start but I think we can all get along.”</p><p>“Keep dreaming, Silver.” Nadia replied</p><p>The next boat arrived and a girl with a black beanie, brown hair, a blue shirt, green pants, and white shoes. She grinned as she got off the docks.</p><p>“So this is where we’re having the game is gonna be played?” Callie asked. She grinned. “Nice!”</p><p>“Like the enthusiasm, Callie.” Chris smiled.</p><p>“This is just what I was looking for!” Callie said and made her way to the others. “So you’re the other players? I’m sure some of you are good, but you’re looking at the best gamer around! So don’t count on winning.”</p><p>“I think we all have a fair chance,” Ryan replied with a chuckle.</p><p>“You’re a gamer too?” Danny asked, excitedly.</p><p>“The best one.” Callie replied.</p><p>“Nice! I’m Danny.” Danny smiled at her.</p><p>“I like to play video games as well.” Ryan said, also smiling. “I’m Ryan.”</p><p>“I’ll be interested to see how you both play.” Callie grinned.</p><p>“Playing video games is something I also enjoy.” Nathan told them. “Too bad I’ll be stuck here instead of playing them at home.”</p><p>“What’s wrong? Can’t hang with the big players?” Callie smirked.</p><p>“More like this isn’t really a game I’m interested in playing,” Nathan said.</p><p>“That’s a shame,” Callie replied. “You probably would’ve made a good challenge. A challenge I would have beaten, but a good challenge.”</p><p>“You seem really confident,” Nathan said. “Makes me interested to see just how good you are.”</p><p>“You’ll have to stay around to find out.” Callie said as she grinned at him.</p><p>“I intend too,” Nathan said. He wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t too interested in playing the game. Sure, he would like to win the money, but he really signed up to see what a show like this would bring. He didn’t expect it to be at such a crappy place but there were some people here that could more than make up for it and make things fun for him. That Angel girl, the army girl, and now this gamer girl. This show might not be a waste of time after all.</p><p>The next boat arrived and a guy wearing a skull mask walked on the dock, he had a black jacket, a red shirt, black pants, and black shoes.</p><p>“Gold! What’s up, man?” Chris asked him.</p><p>Gold just stared at Chris. He didn’t say a word. He just stared at the host. Chris was getting creeped out.</p><p>“Uh, why don’t you go stand with the others.” Chris said.</p><p>Leon grinned as he saw Gold walk over. “Hello! I didn’t think we'd actually have some creepy guy in a mask here! What’s up?”</p><p>Gold stared at Leon but didn’t respond. Velvet looked at him for a few seconds before glancing away.</p><p>The last boat arrived and a girl with olive skin, black hair, a jean jacket, red shirt, black pants, and black books walked off. She was reading a book.</p><p>“Our last contestant is Jessica!” Chris grinned.</p><p>“Quite the contestant to come in last,” Mick smirked as he made his way over to Jessica. “What are you reading?”</p><p>“None of your business.” Jessica said, not looking up.</p><p>“Reading’s not really my thing anyway. But you know what is my thing?” Mick asked, wrapping his arm around Jessica. “Making sure ladies like you have a good time.”</p><p>“I’m not into guys.” Jessica told him, moving out of his arm as she closed her book to look at him.</p><p>Mick gave her a surprised look. “Oh, um, well that’s cool!”</p><p>“Alright, that’s everyone! We can get things rolling!” Chris said, “First things first. We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock.”</p><p>Everyone gathered at the end of the dock and posed for the picture Some didn’t seem pleased by it.</p><p>Chris jumped on the boat with a camera and got ready to take the picture.</p><p>“Okay, one, two, three...oops!” He said as he went to fix something. “Okay, forgot the lense cap.” He pressed the lense cap. “Alright, hold that pose. One, two, oh! No wait! Card’s full. Hang on.”</p><p>“I don’t have all day, idiot!” Nadia told Chris, annoyed.</p><p>“Got it.” Chris said after finishing the problem. “Okay everyone say “Wawanakwa”.”</p><p>“Wawanakwa!” Everyone said before the the dock started to shake. It broke and they all fell into the water as the picture was taken.</p><p>“Okay guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten.” Chris told them.</p><p> </p><p>The camera went to everyone at the campfire pit with Chris in front of them.</p><p>“This is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next eight weeks.” He told everyone. “The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?”</p><p>Ryan looked at the people around him with a smile. Drew looked at Nadia, who glared at him.</p><p>“The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars!” Chris said.</p><p>“So are we gonna able to choose who we want to bunk with?” Mick asked. “Because I have a pretty good idea of some people I want to bunk with.”</p><p>He smirked at Angel. She narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>“They’re not co-ed, right?” Maria asked.</p><p>“No. Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other.” Chris said.</p><p>“Can I have my own cabin?” Maria asked. “An actress needs her privacy to look good for the camera.”</p><p>“That’s not really how it works here.” Chris told her.</p><p>“Here’s the deal, we’re gonna split you into two teams.” Chris said, “If I call your name go stand over there.” He pointed to the spot he wanted them to go and started calling names out. “...</p><p>Ryan,</p><p>Nadia,</p><p>Jerome,</p><p>Irene,</p><p>Danny,</p><p>Drew,</p><p>Nila,</p><p>Maria,</p><p>Velvet,</p><p>Omakin,</p><p>and Nathan!”</p><p>The eleven called went to go stand at the spot.</p><p>“From this moment on you will officially be known as the Screaming Gophers!” Chris said.</p><p>“Yes! Awesome team name!” Danny cheered.</p><p>“Gophers? Really?” Nadia asked, annoyed.</p><p>“I think it’s a fine name.” Ryan said.</p><p>Velvet looked at Ryan for a few seconds before glancing off.</p><p>“The rest of you over here,” Chris told the others. “...</p><p>Aidan,</p><p>Leon,</p><p>Feline,</p><p>Jessica,</p><p>Mick,</p><p>Samantha,</p><p>Gold,</p><p>Callie,</p><p>Angel,</p><p>Project,</p><p>and Eve. You will be known as the Killer Bass!”</p><p>“We now know who the enemy is.” Project said, narrowing his eyes at the Gophers.</p><p>“Yep and we’re gonna crush them!” Callie smirked.</p><p>Eve looked a little alarmed. They weren’t gonna actually crush someone were they?</p><p>“Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition.” Chris told them.</p><p> </p><p>Chris: You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape on video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience back home know what you’re really thinking or just get something off your chest.</p><p>Velvet: *Crosses her arms as she looks at the camera* This sucks so far.</p><p>Mick: It sucks that I’m not gonna be on the same team as my friend but I’m the one who scored. I’m on a team with the biggest hottest on the island! *Smirks* And I plan on being with all of them before the game is over.</p><p>Gold: *He was sitting in front of the camera as he stared at it*</p><p>Aidan: We’re really here! This is sweet! I can’t wait to get this thing started! I just hope Nadia doesn’t cause too much trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright any questions?” Chris asked. “Cool, let’s find your cabins.</p><p>The camera went to two cabins as Chris walked up to see.</p><p>“Gophers are in the east cabin.” Chris said, “Bass, you’re in the west.”</p><p>Maria walked into the girl’s side of the Gopher cabin.</p><p>“Bunk beds? Really?” Maria asked, annoyed.</p><p>“I’m not letting any of these people sleep near me.” Nadia said.</p><p>“You guys are gonna have to make due.” Irene told them as she walked past there.</p><p>“There’s not anything wrong with sharing a bunk.” Nila smiled at the two.</p><p>“Of course you would think so, Silver.” Nadia rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I’m getting my own bunk.” Maria said as she walked to one of the beds.</p><p>“Why do you get your own bunk?” Nadia asked. “It should be me. Not some wannabe actress.”</p><p>“I am an actress.” Maria said.</p><p>“Oh, my bad.” Nadia replied, “I should have said wannabe good actress!”</p><p>She laughed her insufferable laugh. Maria glared at her.</p><p>“I am a good actress!” Maria said. “I also don’t have a horrible laugh like yours!”</p><p>“Please do not fight.” Nila said, frowning.</p><p>Velvet looked at the three after she placed her things on her bed. She sat down and took out her sketchpad to draw. Irene looked at her.</p><p>“Hey!” Irene greeted her. “Looks like we’re going to be on the same team. Velvet, right?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Velvet replied, a bit shyly.</p><p>“I’m Irene,” Irene said, as she looked at her sketchpad. “So you like to draw?”</p><p>Velvet nodded.</p><p>“Anything you're planning on drawing?” Irene asked.</p><p>“Tattoos concepts.” Velvet told her.</p><p>“Oh, are you like a tattoo artist or something?” Irene asked.</p><p>Velvet nodded again. Irene smiled.</p><p>“That’s so cool.” Irene said, “Maybe I could see some of your drawings.”</p><p>“Maybe…” Velvet replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this great guys?” Danny asked with a smile. “Sure, it’s not a hotel but we get to be on a cool island and compete for one hundred thousand dollars!”</p><p>“One hundred thousand dollars neither of us probably won’t win.” Drew said.</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Ryan told Drew. “You guys could win! Everyone here has a chance.”</p><p>“Sir Ryan is right,” Omakin agreed. “We all have a chance to win the money and best of all, we can make friends while we’re doing it.”</p><p>Drew rolled his eyes. “Great.”</p><p>“We just gotta make sure we don’t lose,” Jerome said with a smirk. “The more we win, the more people on the other team leave. The more people on the other team leave, the more of a shot we have winning the money.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Omakin smiled. “We just have to work together.”</p><p>“I can get behind that!” Danny grinned.</p><p>“I only hope our fair maidens will be able to get along though,” Omakin said, “I think I heard a couple of them arguing.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll get along.” Ryan smiled. “Maybe they’re just upset about us not being at a hotel.”</p><p>“Sounds pretty legit.” Jerome nodded.</p><p>Omakin looked over at Nathan, who was listening to music. He skipped over and tapped him in the shoulder. “What are you listening to, Sir Nathan?”</p><p>“Music.” Nathan said.</p><p>“What kind of music?” Omakin asked.</p><p>“Good music.” Nathan replied.</p><p>“What’s good music?” Omakin asked.</p><p>“Good music is good music.” Nathan said.</p><p>Omakin blinked at him. “Okay then.”</p><p>On the female Bass side Callie jumped onto the bed she had chosen with a grin.</p><p>“Can’t wait to get this thing started!” Callie said, “I’m gonna be kicking major ass and taking home that grand prize!”</p><p>Eve looked around nervously as she walked to a bed. This was strange to her.</p><p>Feline was sitting like a cat on her bed. She noticed Samantha taking something out of her bag. “What’s that?”</p><p>“What does it look like?” Samantha asked. She had a bottle of spray paint.</p><p>“Oh boy spray paint! What are you gonna paint?” Feline asked, excitedly.</p><p>Samantha glared at her. “None of your business.”</p><p>“Maybe I could help you come up with something.” Feline grinned. “Paint a cat head. No! A cat playing with yarn! Oh, wait, wait, wait! You should do a cat riding a bear with a pair of sunglasses and a rocket launcher! Anything with a cat is good really!”</p><p>“How about a picture of your head ripped clean off?” Samantha asked.</p><p>“Can it have cat ears?” Feline asked her with a smile.</p><p>Eve gave a scared look. “Please don’t rip anyone’s head off.”</p><p>“She didn’t mean for real,” Jessica told Eve. “Just a painting.”</p><p>“I’ve ripped heads off in games.” Callie grinned.</p><p>“Can you keep it down?” Angel asked as she was laying down in her bed with her arms behind her head. “I’m trying to get some sleep.”</p><p>“Who could sleep at a time like this?” Feline asked.</p><p>“Angel.” Angel replied as she closed her eyes.</p><p>“What if we get food to eat or something?” Feline asked.</p><p>“You can wake me up then.” Angel told her, not opening her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“This is gonna be one heck of a game!” Aidan said, grinning at his teammates. “It’s gonna be a good time!”</p><p>“Yes it will! Just think of all the stuff that could happen!” Leon grinned. “We could get eaten by bears!”</p><p>Aidan frowned at Leon. “That’s not what I meant by a good time…”</p><p>Leon laughed. “I was just joking again!”</p><p>“You shouldn’t joke about something like that,” Project told him before taking out his sword. “Besides, we’re not gonna get eaten. If those bears try anything, I will slay them!”</p><p>“Good thing we have you on our side.” Aidan grinned.</p><p>“We have to watch out for the other side.” Project replied. “They will do what it takes to get us out, including attack us when we least expect it.”</p><p>“I don’t think that will-“ Aidan couldn’t finish his response as he had to duck Project’s sword, who of course didn’t notice him because he was too focused.</p><p>“Of course it will!” Project glared at him. “The enemy will do whatever it takes to beat us. We need to be prepared.”</p><p>“Guys, guys, let’s focus on something more important.” Mick said. “Like the girls we have on our team. Have you seen that Angel chick? She’s hot.”</p><p>“She is!” Leon agreed.</p><p>“She seems pretty tough too.” Aidan said, “So it’s nice to have her on our team.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Project nodded. “She will be useful for the battle against the enemy.”</p><p>Gold just stared at his teammates. Leon looked at him.</p><p>“What do you think, Gold?” Leon grinned at him.</p><p>“.....She seems fine…” Gold replied.</p><p>“Whoa! You can talk?” Mick asked.</p><p>“....Yes…” Gold said.</p><p>“That’s good,” Project said. “We’ll need to talk to come up with strategies against the enemy.”</p><p>“That would be good...feel free to talk amongst yourselves about that…” Gold said.</p><p>“What about you?” Aidan asked.</p><p>“If I have something I’ll let you know…” Gold said.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Aidan shrugged. He then thought of something. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>He ran out on the porch and spotted Chris.</p><p>“Hey Chris!” Aidan called out. “Is anyone gonna be watching us?”</p><p>“You’re all seventeen to eighteen years old so other than myself, you’ll be unsupervised.” Chris said. “You’ve got a few more minutes to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge.”</p><p>“Sweet!” Aidan grinned.</p><p>All of the contestants were now at the main lodge. There was a big dark skinned man named Chef who was preparing to serve food.</p><p>“Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you’ll eat it three times a day!” Chef said. “Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!”</p><p>Omakin happily grabbed a tray and skipped over. “What will we be having, Sir?”</p><p>Chef gave him a sloppy joe...or at least it looked like a sloppy joe. Nathan and Maria had gotten theirs next.</p><p>“What the fuck is this?” Nathan asked.</p><p>“You don’t expect me to eat this do you?” Maria asked in disgust. Chef glared at her.</p><p>“It does not look that bad.” Nila smiled at them as she got her food and went to sit down.</p><p>Jerome and Irene were the next to get their food. They started walking to their table.</p><p>“This wasn’t what I was expecting.” Irene said as she looked down at her food.</p><p>“What? Can’t handle it?” Jerome asked with a smirk.</p><p>Irene scoffed. “Please, the food might not be great but I’ll survive. I’ll outlast both you and Mickey.” She said, smirking back as they took a seat at their table.</p><p>“Did my food just move?” Feline asked as she looked at her food.</p><p>Chef smashed the food and some of it ended up on her face.</p><p>“Uh...thanks.” Feline replied as she took her tray and walked to her table. Angel and Mick were the next to get their food.</p><p>“What’s up, babe? Enjoying the island so far?” Mick asked Angel.</p><p>“I’m just having a good ole time.” Angel said sarcastically as he rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I can make your time even better.” Mick grinned. “How about you and me meet up later?”</p><p>“How about we don’t?” Angel asked. As she got her food and began walking to her table. Mick followed after her.</p><p>“Come on, a hottie like you needs to be shown a good time.” Mick said.</p><p>“The only thing I need is to be away from you.” Angel said as she sat down between Jessica and Callie. Mick frowned and went to sit down by Eve.</p><p>Chris walked inside. “Welcome to the main lodge!”</p><p>“Hey Chris!” Aidan called out. “Can we order a pizza?”</p><p>A cleaver was thrown in the air as it went past Aidan and landed on the wall near Chris.</p><p>“N-Nevermind!” Aidan said with wide eyed as Chef held a knife glaring.“The food is-“</p><p>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Project yelled and took out his sword. “Shoots have been fired!”</p><p>He started to run at Chef but was held back by Angel.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?!” Angel asked, glaring.</p><p>“Let go of me!” Project demanded. “The enemy must be defeated!”</p><p>Eve went wide eyed. Was there going to be a fight? She started getting very nervous. Mick noticed this and wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. Eve looked at him for a moment, a small blush coming on her face. She didn’t expect this but it was able to calm her down a bit.</p><p>Nila got up to help stop the samurai but she was grabbed by Nadia.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Nadia asked.</p><p>“I’m going to help.” Nila said.</p><p>“No you’re not. You’re staying right here, Silver.” Nadia replied. “Let them handle it on their own.”</p><p>“I cannot let them fight.” Nila frowned.</p><p>“They’re the enemy. There’s no reason for you to help them.” Nadia glared at her. “Let them solve their own issues.”</p><p>“Sit your ass down!” Angel said as she made Project sit back down. Project glared at Chef who growled back at him.</p><p>“See? They solved it on their own.” Nadia said.</p><p>Nila continued frowning as she sat back down.</p><p>“Okay with that taken care of, your first challenge starts in one hour!” Chris said as he held a finger up while he left.</p><p>“Oh boy, what do you think they’ll make it do?” Drew asked.</p><p>“It’s our first challenge! It’s not gonna be that hard.” Nathan said.</p><p>The camera went to the contestants standing above a one thousand foot high cliff looking down at a lake.</p><p>“Fuck my life!” Nathan yelled.</p><p>And that’s it for the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter hopefully will be up soon. A lot of the characters here are based on good friends of mine with some giving OCs to appear in here as well.</p><p>I only own Mick, Irene, and Callie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Last time on Total Drama Island,” Chris began, “Twenty Two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They’ll have to fav her judgement of their fellow campers.”</p><p>The camera went to Nathan saying the first challenge wasn’t going to be that hard then went to the contestants standing over the cliff.</p><p>(Theme Song)</p><p>The camera went to Chris explaining the challenge to the contestants. “Okay, today’s challenge is three full. Your first task is to jump this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake!”</p><p>“Is that all?” Callie asked with a grin. “This is too easy!”</p><p>“If you look down, you’ll see two target areas,” Chris continued, “The wider area represents the part of the lake where we have psychotic man eating sharks!” a shark jumped out before jumping back in. “Inside that area is a safe zone. That’s your target area which we’re pretty sure is shark free.”</p><p>“Um... pretty sure?!” Drew asked with his eyes widened.</p><p>“For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives there will be a crate of supplies waiting below,” Chris said as the camera went to the crates. “Inside each “crate are parts you’ll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home.” The camera showed the dock with a suitcase that opened and a pair of eyes were revealed. “Killer Bass, you’re up first!”</p><p>“I got this!” Callie grinned as she started running. “See you down there team! Woooo!”</p><p>She jumped down and landed in the safe zone. She resurfaced and smirked as her team cheered for her as a boat arrived to get her.</p><p>“Yes! The enemy shall not defeat us!” Project said as he ran and jumped as well. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”</p><p>He landed in the safe zone as well. Samantha looked down, frowning.</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” she said. “Jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters like idiots. What kind of show is this anyway?”</p><p>“The show where everyone goes to die!” Leon grinned at her. Samantha gave him a look as he laughed. “Only joking!”</p><p>“Come on, Samantha!” Feline grinned at her. “Don’t tell me you’re scared!”</p><p>“Who said anything about being scared?” Samantha glared at her. “I’m just saying this is a idiotic thing to do!”</p><p>“Well if we want to win the challenge we’re gonna have to do it.” Feline replied. “Besides the two who already jumped landed in the safe zone so we could too.”</p><p>“And what if we don’t?” Samantha asked.</p><p>“Everything will be fine!” Feline said.</p><p>“Can we just talk about who’s going next?” Angel asked the two.</p><p>“I will!” Leon said before jumping off. He also managed to land in the safe zone.</p><p>“See? Another safe land!” Feline told Samantha. “I’m gonna go next!”</p><p>“Be my guest.” Samantha said.</p><p>Feline jumped off the cliff. She ended up not landing in the safe zone. She resurfaced. A couple of sharks swam towards her.</p><p>“The enemy is on the attack!” Project yelled before taking out his sword. “Our teammate must be saved!”</p><p>He had jumped back into the water but noticed that the sharks were giving Feline a ride. She was able to jump on the boat before smiling back at the sharks.</p><p>“Thanks for the ride guys!” Feline said waving as the sharks swam away.</p><p>Project got back onto the boat. “I forgot you were an animal whisperer. With you on the team this battle is as good as won.”</p><p>Feline giggled. “Glad to help.” She looked back up. “Come on down, Samantha!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Samantha yelled as she jumped off the cliff. She landed in the safe zone. Aidan looked down with a worried look on his face.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can do this guys.” He told the others. “What if I don’t land in the safe zone? I can’t talk to sharks like Feline can.”</p><p>Angel scoffed. “I’m sure Project will take care of them for you.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Jessica said. “Plus, you're an athlete right? I’m sure you can swim fast enough to the boat before they get you.”</p><p>“Yeah but…”</p><p>“Aidan, man, come on…” Gold said, “You can do it.”</p><p>“You guys are right.” Aidan said with now a look of determination on his face. “I can do this! I’m not gonna let a couple of sharks get in the way of our victory!”</p><p>He backed up a little before running and jumping off.</p><p>“Bass all the way!” Aidan yelled. He landed in the safe zone and resurfaced with a grin on his face.</p><p>“I think you should jump next,” Mick smirked at Angel. “I can tell you look good wet.”</p><p>“Why don’t you jump next?” Angel asked him. “I’m sure the sharks would love to see you. A hell of a lot more than I do.”</p><p>“Oh I see. You want me to go take care of the big bad sharks for you.” Mick said. “I would be more than happy to protect you.”</p><p>Jessica rolled her eyes.</p><p>“What are you waiting for then?” Angel asked. “They’re down there.”</p><p>“Well, I’m kinda interested to see what would happen if you jumped down there.” Mick said. “You look like you could kick some serious ass. That’s something I would love to see.”</p><p>“You know what? I will jump down if only because dealing with those sharks is much better than this.” Angel said before jumping off the cliff. She landed in the safe zone so she wouldn’t have to deal with the sharks.</p><p>“I don’t think she likes you very much.” Jessica told Mick.</p><p>“She’s just playing hard to get.” Mick smirked.</p><p>“Yep, that’s exactly what she’s doing.” Jessica said dryly before she went and jumped off the cliff herself, also landing in the safe zone. Gold jumped in after her. He landed in the safe zone as well.</p><p>Eve looked down with a scared look on her face. She couldn’t do this. There was no way she would be able to make it like the others. Mick looked at her.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Mick asked her.</p><p>“I-I’m not sure I can do this!” Eve told him. </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Mick said as he put a hand on her shoulder. “What if we jumped together?”</p><p>Eve looked back up at him with a blush on her face. “R-Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, anything for a teammate.” Mick grinned.</p><p>“That would be really nice, Mick.” Eve said with a small smile.</p><p>Mick held out his hand. Eve shakily took it.</p><p>“Okay, one...two...three!” Mick said and the two jumped. They landed in the safe zone. He grinned at her. “See? I knew we could do it!”</p><p>Eve’s face blushed a little harder as she smiled a bit more. “Thank you for your help, Mick.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” Mick said as the two swam to the boat. Once they got on, Mick smirked at Angel.</p><p>“So not only was I able to make the safe zone, I helped someone else get there too.” Mick said. “How about a kiss for your hero?”</p><p>Angel smirked at him. “Sure. Close your eyes.”</p><p>Mick smirked back and closed his eyes as he went in for a kiss. Angel pushed him off the boat.</p><p>“Hey! No pushing teammates into the enemy field!” Project glared at Angel. He helped Mick back on the boat.</p><p>“Okay, so that’s eleven jumpers and zero chickens.”  Chris said before looking at the other team. “Screaming Gophers, if you’re able to get the same result, we’ll have to do something to which team gets the pull carts to put their crates on.”</p><p>“Nice!” Omakin grinned. “Who wants to go first?”</p><p>“Man, I wish I could stream this. It would be totally rad!” Danny said.</p><p>“Yes, jumping into a lake of hungry sharks is totally rad.” Drew said sarcastically.</p><p>“This challenge is for fucking morons.” Nathan said.</p><p>“You’re telling me.” Drew replied.</p><p>“We can do this!” Danny told his brother.</p><p>“I doubt that.” Drew said.</p><p>“He’s right!” Ryan said with a smile. “We can do this!”</p><p>“That’s the spirit, Sir Ryan!” Omakin smiled.</p><p>“Well why don’t you two go fucking ahead and do it then?” Nathan asked them.</p><p>“Well I wanted to see if someone else wanted to go first.” Ryan told them.</p><p>“I can go first if no one else wants to.” Irene said.</p><p>“Whoever’s going first just jump already!” Nadia said.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m going to do this.” Drew replied.</p><p>“I’m definitely not doing it.” Maria said “I’m not gonna get my hair wet for some stupid challenge”</p><p>“Like anyone cares about your dumb hair.” Nadia rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Excuse me but a lot of people do.” Maria replied.</p><p>“Why would they care about some awful actresses' hair?” Nadia asked. “Oh I get it! It’s because they want to know what awful wing to wear for Halloween!”</p><p>She laughed her insufferable laugh. Maria glared at her.</p><p>“First of all, my hair is not a wing!” Maria said, “And second, they wouldn’t need to wear a wing if they have you with that. That laugh of yours is enough to scare anyone away!”</p><p>“Really? That would be great! I quite like my laugh and now I know it can get annoying people away from me? What’s not to love?” Nadia replied.</p><p>“How about your horrible personality?” Maria asked.</p><p>“Can’t be many more horrible than your movies.” Nadia smirked.</p><p>“Please, my movies are better than anything you’ll ever do.” Maria replied. “Bonus is that they get me actual clothes instead of those ugly rags you wear.”</p><p>The two continued to argue as their team watched. Ryan and Omakin had wide eyes as they looked between the two, Jerome looked in amusement, Nathan didn’t give a fuck, Velvet glanced at them, Irene looked annoyed, Drew rolled his eyes, and Danny watched wishing he could stream it. Nila got in between the two..</p><p>“Please do not fight!” Nila told them. She sounded really annoyed.</p><p>“Tell this jealous bitch to back off!” Maria said.</p><p>“Jealous? Ha! Why would I be jealous of you? You can’t even jump off the cliff!” Nadia replied.</p><p>“Oh really?” Maria asked. “I’ll show you!”</p><p>She ran and dived off the cliff. She landed in the safe zone and looked back up.</p><p>“See? I told you I could do it!”</p><p>Nadia jumped in after her and also landed in the safe zone.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, so you jumped. You’re still a lousy actor.” Nadia said.</p><p>Maria growled. “Why you little-“</p><p>Nila jumped in between them and kept them both away from each other while glaring at them. “We are supposed to be a team. You two cannot continue fighting.”</p><p>Ryan looked down. He had to admit he was a little afraid of this. He didn’t expect the first challenge to be so dangerous. Omakin looked at him.</p><p>“Are you alright, Sir Ryan?” He asked.</p><p>Ryan looked at him. “Uh, yeah, just need to...take a couple of breaths.”</p><p>“You can do it, Sir Ryan!” Omakin smiled at him. “I know it looks scary but I believe in you.”</p><p>“So do we.” Irene said with a smile of her own before turning to Jerome and Velvet. “Right guys?”</p><p>Jerome nodded. “Yeah, you can do it. Those sharks don’t look that scary.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that…” Velvet said quietly, a little uneasy herself.</p><p>“Just like some of the heroes in my stories!” Omakin said. “They were  afraid of the journey ahead but they were able to push through and save the day in the end. I know you can do the same, Sir Ryan.”</p><p>Ryan smiled at them. “Thanks guys! You’re right. The girls managed to land in the safe zone, so who’s to say I can’t do the same?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Velvet agreed, glancing at Ryan.</p><p>Ryan jumped off the cliff and landed into the safe zone. After he resurfaced, he looked around and smiled. Omakin jumped in after him.</p><p>“Yay! I knew you could do it!” Omakin smiled and hugged Ryan.</p><p>“Way to go, Ryan!” Irene called out.</p><p>Ryan blushed a little and chuckled. “Thanks guys.”</p><p>Omakin: I knew Sir Ryan would be able to do it! He has the heart of a brave hero and I’m so happy to have him on my team and as a friend! I really hope we’ll all be able to work together as a team as the game goes on. Maidens Nadia and Maria have been at each other’s throats and it’s only the first challenge. Lucky it’s not back home because father would have probably gotten tired of them and had them dealt with.</p><p>“Looks like we’re up next.” Irene told Velvet and Jerome.</p><p>“Yay…” Velvet said. It was clear her voice was not enthusiastic.</p><p>“I’ll see you guys down there!” Jerome said as he jumped off the cliff. He landed in the safe zone and smirked as he resurfaced.</p><p>Irene grinned down at him before turning to Velvet. “You wanna go next?”</p><p>“Not really.” Velvet replied.</p><p>“It won’t be so bad.” Irene told her. “If the Bass can do it, we can do it, right?”</p><p>“Right…” Velvet said, glancing off.</p><p>“Exactly! Come on, I’ll see you down there.” Irene said before jumping off the cliff. She landed in the safe zone. Velvet sighed before jumping off the cliff, managing to land in the safe zone as well.</p><p>“Excuse me while I go fucking die.” Nathan said as he walked towards the the end of the cliff and jumped off.</p><p>Danny turned to Drew. “Looks like it’s just us, bro!”</p><p>“Awesome.” Drew rolled his eyes.</p><p>“My viewers would totally be freaking out right now if they could see this!” Danny said. “Oh wait they can!” He looked at the camera. “Watch this guys! I’m gonna win this for the team!”</p><p>He jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone. Drew looked down. He looked back at Chris.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not doing this.” Drew told him.</p><p>“Why not?” Chris asked.</p><p>“Because I’m not dumb enough to jump into a lake full of sharks.” Drew said, “Just because the others made it doesn’t mean I will.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Chris said, “Unfortunately that also makes you a chicken. So you’ll have to wear this for the rest of the day.”</p><p>Chris put a chicken hat on him. Drew gave him an annoyed look. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Okay, so that’s ten jumpers and one chicken,” Chris said, “Which means that the winners are the Killer Bass!”</p><p>The Bass cheered as the Gopher groaned. Danny sighed and shook his head.</p><p>The camera went to the Bass using the pull carts to pull their carts.</p><p>“Nice work back there guys!” Aidan told the others. “Thanks to everyone jumping we were able to get these sweet carts to carry our crates in.”</p><p>“I knew it was an easy win.” Callie grinned.</p><p>“I wonder how the Gophers are doing back there.” Feline said, looking back.</p><p>“They’re probably still at each other’s throats.” Leon said.</p><p>“We must not worry about the enemy,” Project said. “We just have to get back to camp and build our hot tub.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Mick grinned. “I think the beautiful ladies on your team deserve some time to relax after their great performance.”</p><p>Eve blushed a bit.</p><p>“The hot tub does sound nice.” Feline smiled. “You know what would make it even better? Is if we got a pet. Like a mascot for our team! Like a cat!”</p><p>“Why would a cat be the mascot of a team named after fish?” Samantha asked.</p><p>Feline frowned. “You’re right.” She smiled again. “Guys, we need to have our name changed to the Killer Cats!”</p><p>“We could do better than that,” Callie said, “We need a team that’ll show how vicious we are! Like the Killer Sharks!”</p><p>“I doubt we’ll be able to change our name.” Jessica told them</p><p>“It couldn’t hurt to ask.” Feline replied.</p><p>“Yeah good luck with that.” Samantha said.</p><p>“Luck isn’t something the Gophers have right now.” Mick smirked.</p><p>“I’ll say,” Aidan said, “Especially with my sister and that Maria girl arguing all the time. If they don’t stop the challenges could end up getting easier for us.”</p><p>“Which means no wins for us.” Samantha said. “I don’t see the problem there.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if they argue or not.” Callie said. “It’s gonna be the same result. They don’t stand a chance against us!”</p><p>“That’s true!” Leon grinned. “They really should start working together though or something bad could happen. They could get eaten by bears or get lost and starve in the woods.”</p><p>Eve looked frightened at the thought of that. Yes, they were competing against the other team, but she would never want anything bad to happen to them.</p><p>“L-Let’s hope that doesn’t happen.” Eve said.</p><p>“No worries!” Leon told her. “Gold can like teleport, if like that happens, we can go and find them. Right Gold?” He looked next to him. Gold was not by him like he was a bit ago.</p><p>“Huh?” A voice asked next to Aidan. The athlete jumped to see it was Gold.</p><p>“How the?!” Aidan asked, freaked out.</p><p> “Sorry, I had to take care of something.” Gold said.</p><p>“What?” Aidan asked him.</p><p>“Nothing to worry about…” Gold told him as he made his way back over to Leon.</p><p>“How much longer until we get back to camp?” Mick asked.</p><p>“I think we still have a bit to go.” Jessica replied.</p><p>“We gotta get there soon. I’m getting kinda hungry.” Mick said.</p><p>“You’ll be fine. I’m sure the thought of women in bikinis will keep you going.” Jessica said. </p><p>Mick snickered. “You got a point there.”</p><p>Jessica smirked at him. “Though if one of those women happens to be Angel, I’m sure the only attention you’ll get from her is a swift kick to the balls.” </p><p>Leon laughed. “Sounds pretty painful, Mick!”</p><p>“There’s no way she would do that,” Mick said as he looked back at Angel. “I’m sure she would have different ideas in mind.”</p><p>“Oh, I have different ideas alright,” Angel said, annoyed.</p><p>The camera went to the Gophers moving their crates with carts. Drew was having a hard time moving his.</p><p>“Ugh, stupid crates.” Drew said.</p><p>“We probably would have had carts if you would’ve jumped.” Nadia glared at him.</p><p>“And risk getting eaten by sharks? No thanks.” Drew replied.</p><p>“You’re the only person who didn’t jump,” Nadia said. “Between you and the actor girl there’s a little too much dead weight on this team for my taste.”</p><p>“Who are you calling dead weight?” Maria glared at Nadia. “If anything you’re dead weight. The only thing you’re good at is running your mouth.”</p><p>“Better than not being good at anything at all.” Nadia smirked.</p><p>“I’m probably the only person on this team with actual talent,” Maria said, “I’m pretty sure my back is gonna hurt at the end of this from having to carry it.”</p><p>“The only thing you’ll be carrying is all your junk when we vote you off.” Nadia replied.</p><p>“Yes, that’s just what this team needs. More arguing.” Drew said sarcastically.</p><p>“Come on guys, we may not have the carts but we can do this!” Danny told them, “We’re the Gophers and if we put our minds to it, nothing can stop us!”</p><p>“Sir Danny is right!” Omakin smiled. “We have been made into the underdogs and the underdogs always come out on top in the end.”</p><p>Nila smiled. “Exactly. We just need to focus and not fight.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m just saying that if we want to get better at this game, we need to know who to lose when the time comes for it.” Nadia said.</p><p>“We would not need to focus on that if we work together.” Nila replied. “If we do that we can win this challenge and keep winning them.”</p><p>“Let’s just hope these two peasants don’t mess us any further,” Nadia said as she looked at Maria and Drew. The latter gave her an annoyed look.</p><p>“I can tell you’re going to be a joy to have on this team.” Drew said.</p><p>“Can we not focus on who we’re going to vote off?” Irene asked. “We still have a challenge to do.”</p><p>“Tell it to her,” Maria said as she glared at Nadia. “She’s the one who’s bringing up who to eliminate if we lose even though it’s obvious it’s going to be her.”</p><p>Nadia laughed her insufferable laugh. “As if! I’m actually useful.”</p><p>“As useful as an empty soda can.” Maria said.</p><p>“Take it easy guys!” Ryan said, “We haven’t even lost yet. We can still beat the other team.”</p><p>“Hopefully…” Velvet muttered.</p><p>“Yeah, we can still make a comeback!” Danny grinned. “We could even be at camp before we know it.”</p><p>“Or we could be going the fucking wrong way.” Nathan said.</p><p>“I’m sure that could happen to the Bass as well.” Danny said. “We could even get lucky and have that happen to them instead while we make it to camp.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure they went the same way we’re going right now…” Velvet said.</p><p>“We could still catch up to them.” Irene said. “We just gotta keep going.”</p><p>“Easier said than done.” Drew said as he tried moving his crate.</p><p>“Here bro, let me help.” Danny said as he helped his brother push the crate.</p><p>Omakin watched the two. “Now that’s a story I always love! Two brothers working together to overcome an obstacle.”</p><p>“I like stories like that as well.” Ryan smiled at Omakin.</p><p>“Makes me wish I had a brother,” Omakin said before grinning. “Luckily I have a sister so the story still works with two siblings.”</p><p>Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Sister, huh? I bet she loves having a brother like you.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, me and Joanna are real close.” Omakin said. “She always loves hearing my stories.”</p><p>“Glad to hear!” Ryan grinned. “It’s nice that you two enjoy each other’s company.”</p><p>Velvet glanced at the two as they talked. She wondered what it would be like to have a sister. It wasn’t something she thought about too often. Omakin noticed her glancing.</p><p>“Hey, Maiden Velvet!” Omakin smiled at her. “Do you wanna join me and Sir Ryan’s fun chat?”</p><p>“Um, sure…” Velvet said.</p><p>“Yay!” Omakin said. “I really like your heart tattoo.”</p><p>“I like it as well.” Ryan agreed.</p><p>“Thanks…” Velvet replied as she glanced away from them.</p><p>“It really is a cool tattoo.” Irene said.</p><p>Jerome nodded before smirking. “Maybe you could give Irene here one.”</p><p>“No thanks.” Irene chuckled, “I don’t want one.”</p><p> </p><p>The camera panned to Chris walking in the campgrounds as the Bass had made it and were trying to open the crates.</p><p>“Remember you can only use your teeth to open the crates,” Chris said as he looked into the camera with a grin. “I came up with that one.”</p><p>Callie was the first to open her crate. “Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!”</p><p>Angel was next to open her crate. She smirked. “Not too bad.”</p><p>She looked over at Jessica trying to open hers and walked over. “Need some help.”</p><p>“No, I got it.”Jessica said as she continued trying to open hers.</p><p>“No rules against helping open crates,” Angel replied, “Plus the faster we open the crates, the faster we can build this thing.” </p><p>“I can handle it.” Jessica told her as she had managed to open hers. “Finally.”</p><p>Angel grinned at her. “Guess you didn’t need my help.”</p><p>“You guys got yours open? Sweet!” Callie grinned at them. “This hot tub is gonna be sick!”</p><p>Mick and Eve had managed to work together to open the crate she was trying to open. Eve held her hands on her mouth. Opening crates with her teeth was not the most pleasant thing she ever experienced.</p><p>“You okay?” Mick asked her.</p><p>“Yes I am.” Eve said, smiling at him. “Thank you for your help again. I really do owe you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Mick replied. “We’re teammates. We gotta stick together right?”</p><p>Eve blushed a bit as she kept her smile. “Right.”</p><p>Project and Leon had opened their crates as well.</p><p>“About time!” Leon grinned. “I thought my teeth were going to fall out!”</p><p>“Teeth falling out is not an option.” Project said. “You never know if you could need them to stop an enemy attack.”</p><p>“That’s true! Like that crazy Chef guy! He seems like a dangerous man we should watch out for.” Leon said.</p><p>Project took out his sword as his eyes were narrowed. “He has already attacked us once and was left unharmed. Next time he will not be so lucky.”</p><p>“You, me, and Gold should team up!” Leon smirked. “We can kick his ass together!”</p><p>Leon looked over at Gold, who was just staring at his crate. To open the crate he would have to remove his mask. Aidan looked at him.</p><p>“Uh, Gold, do you need help?” Aidan asked.</p><p>“I could use some…” Gold nodded. He didn’t take his eyes off the crate.</p><p>“Sure thing, man.” Aidan said as he started trying to open the crate with his teeth.</p><p>“Let me give you a hand with that!” Leon smiled as he went to help Aidan. “Can’t have our mystery mask guy reveal his face!”</p><p>He started helping Aidan as Gold watched them. Feline was sitting like a cat as she was trying to open her crate.</p><p>“These are tough crates aren’t they?” Feline chuckled as she looked over at Samantha, who wasn’t trying to open her and was spray painting hers instead. “I don’t think that’ll get it open.”</p><p>“Gee, you think?” Samantha asked as she finished. There was a big middle finger. Angel walked over and looked at it.</p><p>“I think you should spend less time spray painting and more time trying to actually open the crate.” Angel said.</p><p>“Whatever.” Samantha said. She started trying to open hers again.“Stupid challenge.”</p><p>Samantha: *Gives an annoyed look as she crosses her arms* Really? Opening the crates with your teeth? We already jumped off a cliff into a lake filled with sharks. Why can’t we just open the crates normally? Lousy hosts better hope I don’t find a pair of scissors because he’ll be in for a really bad haircut.</p><p>The Gophers had made it to the campgrounds and were trying to open their crates. Nila and Jerome are able to get theirs opened.</p><p>“That’s two down.” Jerome grinned.</p><p>“We should help the rest of the team.” Nila smiled.</p><p>Jerome nodded and walked over to Irene and Velvet. “How’s it going over here, guys?”</p><p>“Not too bad,” Irene said as she is trying to open hers. “I’ll have it open in no time.”</p><p>“Sure you don’t need any help?” Jerome asked.</p><p>“If you can open yours, I can open mine.” Irene said. Hers was open a couple seconds after that. She grinned at Jerome. “See?”</p><p>Velvet opened hers as well. She gave a small smile.</p><p>“Nice job, Velvet!” Irene said.</p><p>“Man opening crates with your teeth? This is so worth streaming!” Danny said.</p><p>“Remember, your viewers are watching this on TV.” Drew said.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s not the same.” Danny replied. “Streaming would let me give them a more close look at the action.”</p><p>Drew rolled his as he went back to trying to open his crate. Ryan and Omakin worked together to open their crates.</p><p>“The power of friendship conquers the crates!” Omakin smiled.</p><p>Nathan opened his crate as well. “Well that was fucking stupid.”</p><p>Nadia was having a hard time opening her crate. She couldn’t believe this lowlife host was making her use her teeth to open it. Maria saw this and laughed.</p><p>“Having trouble?” Maria asked.</p><p>Nadia glared at her. “You don’t have yours open either last time I checked.”</p><p>Maria pointed to Danny opening her crate. “As an actress, I can’t afford to have my teeth ruined by such a dumb challenge. That’s why I’m paying him to do it for me.”</p><p>Nadia snorted. “Figures. Once again you show why you’re dead weight.”</p><p>“I’m just paying for some help,” Maria said as she filed her nails. “You should try it sometime.” She smirked. “Oh wait, you can’t because you have no money. Why could that be? Oh yeah, because you have no talent.”</p><p>“You’re right. No one has the talent to make shitty movies like you do.” Nadia replied.</p><p>“If my movies are so shitty then how come I have so much money?” Maria asked.</p><p>“From the people who wasted their money,” Nadia said. “Why did you sign up for this show you’re so successful?”</p><p>“To show that I can do just as good on reality TV as I do in movies.” Maria said as she was still filing her nails. “I didn’t think the competition was going to be so easy though. With people like you to go against I might as well be declared the winner right now.”</p><p>Nadia laughed her insufferable laugh. “That’ll be the day. All you’re gonna end up doing is showing how much of a joke you are.”</p><p>“I’ll show you a joke.” Maria glared as she made her way closer to Nadia.</p><p>“Let’s just take it easy,” Jerome said as he grabbed Maria's shoulder. “Maria, would you mind leaving Nadia alone while I talk to you?”</p><p>“Glady.” Maria replied. Anything to get away from Nadia. She followed Jerome. Once they were away from the others, Jerome turned to her.</p><p>“Why do you do it?” Jerome asked</p><p>“Do what?” Maria asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Waste your time with her,” Jerome said. “You’re way too talented to be wasting your time arguing.”</p><p>“Blame her! She’s the one that keeps starting crap with me!” Maria said.</p><p>“Why listen to her?” Jerome asked. “Why should probably the most valuable player on the team have to prove anything to her?”</p><p>“I don’t have anything to prove to her! She just needs to learn not to mess with people better than she is.” Maria said.</p><p>“You can prove that by showing how better you are in the challenges than her,” Jerome said, “You can’t do that if you’re gonna argue with her the whole time. So why don’t you just stay out of here for the rest of the challenge? You’re an actress, I’m sure you can make it seem like you can get along with her.”</p><p>Maria crossed her arms and thought about it. He wasn’t wrong when he said she was better than Nadia. “Alright fine.”</p><p>She made her way back over to the team. Nila who had been helping the others build the hot tub saw this and frowned at her.</p><p>“Nila! I’ve been looking for you!” Maria smiled at her. “I just wanted to say I’m so sorry for the problems me and Nadia have been causing. I was just stressed about the challenge.”</p><p>Nila smiled. “It’s alright. I can see why having to jump from that height would get something stressed.”</p><p>“Thank you for understanding!” Maria said, “I hope you and I can be great friends.”</p><p>“I would not mind that,” Nila said, “Maybe you and Nadia could become friends too.”</p><p>“We totally could!” Maria replied, “Come on, let’s finish this challenge.”</p><p>Nila nodded and continued working on the hot tub. Maria smirked as she went to help her. Nadia narrowed her eyes as she saw this. Jerome looked at her in amusement.</p><p>Both the hot tubs had been built and Chris was now looking at them. He went over to the Bass, who’s hot tub seemed to have nothing wrong with it. After looking at it for some time, he looked at the team.</p><p>“This is an awesome hot tub!” Chris told them.</p><p>“Oh yeah! We did it!” Aidan cheered.</p><p>“The other team still needs to be checked.” Jessica told him.</p><p>Chris made his way over to the Gopher hot tub. Theirs didn’t look too bad either. He looked around and everything seemed to be good except he could hear a noise coming from one side. He tapped the part where he heard it and water burst into his face.</p><p>He wiped himself. “Well I think we have a winner here.” He looked between the two teams. “The Killer Bass!”</p><p>The Bass cheered. The Gophers looked disappointed.</p><p>“Killer Bass, you are safe from elimination and you get to rock this hot tub for the rest of the summer!” Chris said before looking into the camera and pointing. “Bonus!”</p><p>The Bass cheered again. Chris looked at the Gophers.</p><p>“Gophers, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now.” Chris said. “I’ll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight.”</p><p>The camera went to everyone back at the main lodge. The Gophers were sitting at their tables.</p><p>“So I guess we need to figure out who to vote off, huh?” Danny asked the team.</p><p>“We don’t need to figure it out,” Nadia said, “It’s obvious who needs to be voted off. Your chicken of a brother or the crappy actress.”</p><p>“At least I didn’t waste half the time arguing.” Drew glared at Nadia.</p><p>“But you’re the only one wearing a chicken hat.” Nadia glared back at him.</p><p>“Now Nadia, let’s try to get along!” Maria said, giving a fake smile. “Besides, Drew has a point. We weren’t so great in the challenge either so one of us could be voted off and they could be one.”</p><p>Nadia glared at her now. “Or it could be you!”</p><p>“Can we just try to talk this out?” Irene asked. “We don’t really need any more tension.”</p><p>“If you don’t want tension, you’ll vote one of these two off!” Nadia pointed at Drew and Maria. “They were the ones who screwed up today!”</p><p>“Well, like Maria said you weren’t so great either.” Irene told her.</p><p>“I agree with Irene,” Nila said, “Please do not fight over this. We can solve this without arguing with each other.”</p><p>“You’re so right, Nila!” Maria smiled at her. “We can figure this out peacefully.”</p><p>Nadia rolled her eyes at Maria. “You’re so full of shit.”</p><p>“Could you keep it down?” Mick asked from his table. “We’re trying to eat over here.”</p><p>Nadia looked over at him. “No one cares! Your team may have gotten lucky today, but next time we’re going to crush you!”</p><p>“Are you sure there’s going to be a next time for you?” Mick smirked. “You could be voted off tonight.”</p><p>Nadia flicked a piece at him. Mick ducked and it went towards Feline but she blocked it with her tray.</p><p>“Hey!” Feline glared at Nadia.</p><p>“The enemy has fired!” Project yelled before jumping off the table and making his way towards the Gophers, taking out his sword and holding it towards Nadia’s neck. “You think you could take us down just like that?! Think again!”</p><p>“It was just a piece of food you freak!” Nadia yelled.</p><p>Nila glared at Project and got up. “Please take your sword away from her.”</p><p>“Yeah man!” Aidan said as he tried pulling his teammates away from Nadia. “That’s my sister!”</p><p>“How do we know it is your sister?” Project asked. “It could be some else dressed up as your sister!”</p><p>“This is some good fucking shit.” Nathan smirked at the scene.</p><p>“No, dude, it really is my sister.” Aidan glared at Project. “Get away from her.”</p><p>“Yeah Project, there’s no need to take them down.” Callie said as she walked over. “Not after the butt kicking we gave them today!”</p><p>“You didn’t exactly kick our butts,” Nathan told her. “You just jumped off a cliff and built a hot tub.”</p><p>“In a challenge that we kicked your butts in!” Callie grinned at him</p><p>“Well it looks like your teammate is trying to give mine a butt whooping.” Nathan said as he looked back over at Project.</p><p>Aidan was trying to pull away. Nila had tried walking over but Project took his sword from Nadia’s neck and pointed it at Nila’s. Ryan went wide eyed.</p><p>“Take it easy, Project!” Ryan said</p><p>“You think I’m going to listen to you?” Project asked Ryan. “You’re the enemy! You don’t need to be listened to! You need to be taken down!”</p><p>Nila’s glare went to a smile. “You should really get back to your table. This fight isn’t gonna go the way you think it will.”</p><p>“Is that a challenge?!” Project glared at her. “Because if it is I-“</p><p>He was pulled back by Angel, who was now helping Aidan.</p><p>“How many dumbasses am I gonna have to deal with?” Angel muttered.</p><p>Callie watched as her teammates went back to their table. She turned to look at Nathan again. “Try not to get voted off. I really want you to stick around.”</p><p>“Why’s that?” Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“To continue kicking your butt of course!” Callie grinned. “The game has only just begun!”</p><p>She walked back over to her table.</p><p>The camera then went to the bonfire ceremony. The Gophers were all seated as Chris stood in front of them with a plate of marshmallows.</p><p>“You’ve all cast your votes and made your decision,” Chris said, “When I call your name come up and get a marshmallow. The person who does not reserve a marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave.”</p><p>The camera went to the dock where there was a boat waiting.</p><p>“That means you’re out of the contest,” Chris continued. “And you can’t come back. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to...Omakin!”</p><p>Omakin smiled brightly and went to get his marshmallow.</p><p>“Ryan!”</p><p>Ryan smiled and walked over to get his as well.</p><p>“Irene!”</p><p>Irene went over to get her marshmallow with a grin on her face.</p><p>“Velvet!”</p><p>Velvet gave a small smile as she went over to get her marshmallow.</p><p>“Nila!”</p><p>Nila walked over to get her marshmallow as she smiled.</p><p>“Jerome!”</p><p>Jerome smirked as he went to get his marshmallow.</p><p>“Danny!”</p><p>Danny sighed in relief as he went to his marshmallow.</p><p>“Nathan!”</p><p>“It’s about fucking time.” Nathan said as he got his marshmallow.</p><p>“Maria!”</p><p>Maria went to get her marshmallow. She had a smirk on her face.</p><p>Nadia and Drew were the only ones left.</p><p>“Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening,” Chris said, “The camper who does get this marshmallow will be the first person voted off of Total Drama Island.”</p><p>Nadia and Drew glared at each other.</p><p>“The final marshmallow goes to…”</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Nadia!”</p><p>Nadia smirked at Drew and went over to get her marshmallow. Danny was in shock. Drew sighed</p><p>“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Chris said, “You were the only one who didn’t jump for your team dude. Not cool. Dock of Shame is that way, bro!”</p><p>He pointed to the Dock of Shame.</p><p>“No way dude!” Danny yelled, “This can’t be right!”</p><p>“Looks like it is,” Drew told his brother. He walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”</p><p>Danny looked at his brother sadly. “But I wanted us to make it to the finale together.”</p><p>“Well that’s not going to happen,” Drew sighed, “But you can do this? You just gotta stay strong, alright?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Danny said.</p><p>Drew gave his brother a small smile before walking the dock and boarding the boat.</p><p>“The resort of you enjoy your marshmallows,” Chris told the rest of the team. “You’re all safe. For tonight.”</p><p>The boat that Drew was on left the dock.</p><p>The Bass were having a pool party to celebrate their victory. Aidan raised his drink up.</p><p>“To the Killer Bass!” Aidan said.</p><p>“To the Killer Bass!” The rest of the team other than Gold, Samantha, and Project, who had his sword out and was keeping an eye out for any enemies cheered</p><p>The Gophers walked past them. Nadia stopped and looked at the camera. “Are you recording this?”</p><p>The person behind the camera nodded.</p><p>“Good,” Nadia said, “They better enjoy their dumb party because they are all gonna go down. I’m gonna win this game and no one’s gonna stand in my way!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Big Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Last time on Total Drama Island,” Chris began, “The twenty two contestants arrived and learned that they’ll be spending eight weeks at this crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge. Jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters and while most campers took the plunge, one camper was forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers. Nadia jumped off the cliff while Drew was the only one who didn’t. So he was sent home. Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight on Total...Drama...Island!”</p><p>(Theme Song)</p><p>The camera went to Chris walking to the cabins. He took out a megaphone and a air horn. He blew the air horn into the megaphone. Samantha hit her head as she woke up from the head noise.</p><p>“Ugh! Seriously?!” Samantha asked, annoyed. She went and stuck her head out the window as she glared at Chris. “You’re gonna pay for that!”</p><p>The camera went a little bit later when everyone was gathered outside.</p><p>“Morning, hope you slept well.” Chris said.</p><p>“You’re lucky I was able to get just enough hours of beauty sleep.” Maria told Chris, annoyed. “And what is with those shorts? You look terrible in them!”</p><p>“Well I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Chris said and he began walking. “Okay, I hope you’re all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute.”</p><p>“What about breakfast?” Ryan asked the host.</p><p>“Oh, you’ll get breakfast, Ryan,” Chris replied, “Right after you complete a twenty kilometer race around the lake!”</p><p>“You expect me to do a race without fucking breakfast?!” Nathan asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sir Nathan!” Omakin smiled. “The race will be over before we know it.”</p><p>“You have thirty seconds!” Chris said.<br/>
—————————————<br/>
Maria: Okay, so last time I wasn’t able to get rid of that Nadia girl, but whatever, I have the advantage over her and next time we lose, she’s gone. *Smirks* That’s what she gets for targeting someone way more superior than she is.<br/>
—————————————</p><p>The camera went to the contestants at the starting line getting ready to run.</p><p>“Okay runners! On your Mark...get set...go!” Chris yelled.</p><p>The contestants started running. The camera went to Danny who had a bummed look on his face as he ran. Omakin and Ryan ran next to him.</p><p>“Are you alright, Danny?” Ryan asked in concern.</p><p>“He’s upset that his brother, Sir Drew, had to be vanquished.” Omakin said.</p><p>“Pretty much that,” Danny sighed, “I was just really hoping we could go to the finale together. It would have made such an awesome stream! Even without that it still would have been cool to be there with my brother.”</p><p>Ryan nodded in understanding. “I see why you’re upset. Your brother would want you to keep going.”</p><p>“He even said at the ceremony that he wanted you to win this,” Omakin added. “I don’t think he wants you being upset about him.”</p><p>“I can’t help it.” Danny replied sadly.</p><p>“It’ll be okay!” Omakin smiled. “You just need to spend some time with friends. We’re friends! You can spend time with us!”</p><p>“Really?” Danny asked.</p><p>“Yeah!” Ryan smiled at Danny. “We’ll help ya through this!”</p><p>Danny smiled at them. “I’d like that.”</p><p>The camera went to Nila running. Maria comes by her with a smile.</p><p>“You’re doing great, Nila!” Maria said.</p><p>“So are you.” Nila smiled at her.</p><p>“It’s gonna be another win for us! Woo! Go Gophers!” Maria cheered. Nadia saw this and rolled her eyes.<br/>
——————————<br/>
Nadia: Does she really think she’s fooling anyone with that? (Starts mocking Maria) “Oh Nila, you’re doing so good! We’re so gonna win this!” (Laughs her insufferable laugh) I see what she’s doing. She thinks she can suck up to Nila and the others so that can get me out. Well no way is that going to happen.<br/>
——————————</p><p>The camera went to Angel, Callie, and Jessica running. </p><p>“No way those Gophers beat us!” Callie grinned. She started getting ahead and turned to the others. “Come on guys! We’re gonna crush this just like we did last time!”</p><p>“We’re still ahead of them,” Angel said, “I don’t think there’s any need to run too fast.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Callie asked. “We gotta make sure we keep the lead! Though I guess there’s not too much to worry about. No way any of them get there before me. No one races like I do!”</p><p>She ran faster and got farther ahead.</p><p>“She sure has her game on.” Jessica commented.</p><p>Mick caught up with the two girls. </p><p>“Well isn’t this a nice view.” Mick smirked at Angel.</p><p>“Looks like there was a reason to run faster.” Angel told Jessica.</p><p>“But you didn’t because you knew I was coming,” Mick said, “So nice of you to wait for me. That’s not the only thing about you that’s nice.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be more focused on racing?” Jessica asked him.</p><p>“Oh, I’m focused alright,” Mick grinned. “Think I can get a reward if I finish the race first?”</p><p>“How does a nice knuckle sandwich sound?” Angel asked, annoyed.</p><p>“Depends on who’s serving it.” Mick winked.</p><p>“Why not go bug someone on the Gopher team?” Angel asked. “That would actually be useful.”</p><p>“You know what? That’s not a bad idea.” Mick said. “There are a couple of hotties over there.”</p><p>Angel and Jessica roll their eyes. The camera went to Samantha who was walking. Leon ran by her.</p><p>“Hey Samantha! You might wanna go faster than that. You don’t wanna get eaten by bears do you?” Leon joked.</p><p>“I’d like to see them try.” Samantha said. </p><p>“You can take on bears?” Leon asked.  “Cool! Maybe we should hunt some. We could make some nice fur coats!”</p><p>“I didn’t come here to make fur coats,” Samantha told him. “I came here to win a hundred thousand dollars.”</p><p>“Fur coats?!” Feline ran up next to them with a frown on her face. “You guys are making fur coats? Hurting animals for their fur isn’t cool.”</p><p>Samantha rolled her eyes. “No we’re not making fur coats.”</p><p>“That’s a relief.” Feline sighed. “You should run, Samantha! You don’t want the Gophers to get there before us do you?”</p><p>“You guys seriously think that some dumb race is the challenge?” Samantha asked. “There’s gotta be something else. There were two challenges last time. We dived into a lake full of sharks. What makes you think we would go from that to just a simple race? I’m not gonna waste my energy.”</p><p>“Maybe Chris is taking it easy on us.” Feline said.</p><p>“Sure he is.” Samantha replied.<br/>
——————————<br/>
The camera went to Nila running. She had gotten ahead of Nadia and Maria. She found herself by Mick</p><p>“Hey there!” Mick smirked at her. “Haven’t gotten a chance to talk to you with us being on separate teams and all. I’m Mick.”</p><p>Nila smiled at him. “Nila.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Nila.” Mick said. “Pretty cool how you kept those two teammates of yours in line last challenge. Are you the leader?”</p><p>“I am not, but it’s my duty to make sure my team works together.” Nila replied.</p><p>“Nice that there’s someone looking out for the rest of the team,” Mick replied. “I’d say that’s pretty leadership worthy.”</p><p>“Thank you” Nila smiled.</p><p>“No problem. You know I love a woman in uniform.” Mick smirked.</p><p>Irene and Velvet ran up by them. “Leave my teammate alone, Mickey.”</p><p>“Don’t call me Mickey!” Mick glared at Irene. “Also she doesn’t seem bothered.”</p><p>Irene looks at Nila. “Is he bothering you?”</p><p>“I do not mind talking to him, but I would like to focus on the challenge right now.” Nila said.</p><p>“So you wouldn’t mind talking later?” Mick grinned.</p><p>“I would not.” Nila smiled at him before running ahead. Mick looked back at Irene.</p><p>“See? Told you she wasn’t bothered.” Mick said.<br/>
——————————<br/>
Mick: (Smirks as he looks into the camera) This could turn out to be even better than the last challenge. I’m gonna win Angel over soon enough, but getting with the hot military girl first definitely wouldn’t hurt.<br/>
-——————————<br/>
The camera went to the Main Lodge where almost everyone had arrived. Nathan was the last one to walk in.</p><p>“What took you so long?” Nadia glared at him. “You made us lose the challenge!”</p><p>Nathan noticed Nadia talking to him and took out his earbuds. “What?”</p><p>“Have you been listening to music the whole time?!” Nadia exclaimed.</p><p>“Pretty much.” Nathan said as he looked around. “Wait, am I the last one to arrive? Shit!”</p><p>“That means we won the challenge!” Aidan smiled.</p><p>The rest of the Bass cheered.</p><p>“Whoa guys, that wasn’t the challenge.” Chris told them</p><p>“Called it.” Samantha said.</p><p>Chris walked over to a curtain. “Who’s hungry?!” As he asked that, the curtain was lifted to reveal a buffet table.<br/>
——————————<br/>
Maria: Finally! A meal fit for an actress like me!</p><p>Irene: *Smirks* Now that’s what I’m talking about!</p><p>Omakin: *Smiles as he looks into the camera* The brave heroes are rewarded a feast after completing their quest!<br/>
——————————<br/>
Later, the campers were finished eating and were all full. Chris jumped on the table.</p><p>“Okay campers, time for part two of your challenge!” Chris said.</p><p>“We literally just ate and my fucking stomach hurts.” Nathan told him.</p><p>“We probably have to eat each other next!” Leon joked.</p><p>“Haven’t we been through enough?” Maria asked.</p><p>“Hmm, let me think about that. No!” Chris replied. “It’s time for the Awake-A-Thon!”</p><p>“The Awake-A-Thon?” Aidan asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry, this is an easy one!” Chris said. “The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!”</p><p>“So let me get this straight,” Angel said, “You made us go on a race and eat all that food just to make it harder for us to stay awake?”</p><p>“That’s right, Angel!” Chris grinned.</p><p>“Not bad.” Angel replied.</p><p>“Move! Move! Move!” Chris yelled. The campers started walking out of the lodge. Jessica walked up to Angel.</p><p>“So how long do you think it’ll be before everyone’s knocked out?” Jessica asked.</p><p>Angel snorted as she crossed her arms. “Some of these guys? I give it about a half hour.”</p><p>Jessica smirked. “Probably might be even less.”</p><p>Angel chuckled.<br/>
——————————<br/>
The camera goes to hours later with everyone at the campfire site.</p><p>“We are now twelve hours in with all twenty one campers still wide awake.” Chris said off screen.</p><p>Aidan grinned at his teammates. “We’re twelve hours in, guys! We can do this!”</p><p>“That’s right! The enemy will not defeat us!” Project said.</p><p>“They might as well just start dropping now because there’s no way we’re gonna lose this!” Callie said.</p><p>Samantha looked over at them. “Well they sure are excited aren’t they?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s good to see so much team spirit!” Feline smiled.</p><p>“Speaking of spirits do you think maybe Gold could summon spirits?” Leon asked with a grin. “He’s always going off somewhere. Maybe that’s what he’s hiding.”</p><p>Samantha rolled her eyes. “Or he just wants to be left alone.”</p><p>“True, but think about it.” Leon grinned. “Cool mask guy who always disappears and reappears. He has to be hiding something. That something could be summoning evil spirits.”</p><p>Eve looked scared as she heard that. “I-I hope not…” She said quietly. </p><p>“I don’t think Gold can summon spirits,” Feline said. “That would be cool though!”</p><p>Leon looked at Eve. “What do you think, Eve? You think Gold can summon spirits?”</p><p>“I-I don’t really have much knowledge on Gold so I couldn’t really say…” Eve said. One thing she did know though was the less spirits being summoned the better.</p><p>“That’s the point! No one does. He always goes off. Maybe that’s why he came here. To find someone to sacrifice!” Leon laughed.</p><p>Eve went wide eyed and shook. Samantha looked at Leon in annoyance.</p><p>“Idiot.” Samantha muttered.<br/>
——————————<br/>
Leon: (Laughs) Did you see the look on her face? I totally had her going! I don’t really think Gold’s gonna sacrifice any of us. He could still be summoning spirits though, which would be cool! Or maybe he’s hunting spirits! This place does look like it could be haunted. Maybe me and Project could join him.<br/>
——————————-</p><p>“So you really saved all those animals?” Omakin asked Ryan in amazement as he and Danny were listening to a story he was telling about saving animals from a burning pet store.</p><p>“Yeah, there were a couple that I really had to get far into the store to get but luckily I was able to save them.” Ryan said.</p><p>Omakin hugged Ryan. “I knew you were a brave hero!”</p><p>“Yeah man, that’s amazing!” Danny smiled. “I wish I was there so I could’ve streamed it!”</p><p>Ryan blushed as he smiled. “It was nothing. Just couldn’t let those animals die.”</p><p>“That’s exactly why you’re a hero!” Omakin grinned. “It takes a brave knight to go into a burning building and save lives!”</p><p>Velvet looked over at the three talking. She had heard the story and thought it was cool that Ryan was able to save all those animals. Omakin noticed her.</p><p>“Maiden Velvet! Do you wish to join us?” Omakin asked. “We were just talking about what a hero Sir Ryan is!”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Velvet said, shyly.</p><p>“It’s okay, Velvet, we don’t bite.” Ryan smiled at Velvet.</p><p>Velvet glanced at Ryan for a few seconds. “Okay…”</p><p>She went over to join them.</p><p>“Oooh! Sir Ryan, do you think you would like a tattoo from Maiden Velvet?” Omakin asked his friend. “You could get a tattoo of a dog or a cat or one of the other kinds of animals you saved. You could have it say “Pet Hero” underneath.”</p><p>Danny grinned. “That would be sick!”</p><p>“I-I don't know about a tattoo.” Ryan chuckled as he blushed harder and looked down. “I was just doing the right thing.”</p><p>“But the world needs to know of your heroic deed!” Omakin smiled at him.</p><p>“Yeah and what better way than with an awesome tattoo?” Danny added before turning to Velvet. “What do you think, Velvet? Think you could hook him up?”</p><p>Velvet glanced off. “It depends if he wants it.”</p><p>Ryan looked up at Velvet and the others. “I think about it.” He chuckled again.</p><p>“Yay!” Omakin cheered.<br/>
——————————<br/>
The camera went to Jessica looking up from the book she was reading to look around before turning to Angel.</p><p>“Looks like we were wrong about how long people could stay awake.” Jessica said.</p><p>Angel was leaning back against a tree with her arms on the back of her head. “Won’t be long now.”</p><p>“You’re probably right,” Jessica replied. “Pretty impressive how long some of these guys were able to stay awake though.”</p><p>“They’ll be asleep soon enough,” Angel said, “Until then we can just relax, which is fine with me.”</p><p>Jessica raised an eyebrow. “You’re not tired?”</p><p>“A little but I won’t be falling asleep anytime soon.” Angel said.</p><p>Jessica nodded. “Glad to hear it. If you need something to keep you occupied I brought an extra book with me.”</p><p>“No thanks.” Angel replied. “This challenge will be over soon.”</p><p>Jessica started looking around again and noticed people getting even more tired. “You’re not wrong about that.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Angel said. “You just need to keep enjoying those books of yours.”</p><p>Jessica smirked. “I will.”<br/>
——————————<br/>
“It’s crazy how no one’s fallen asleep yet.” Irene told Jerome.</p><p>“Shows that some of these guys are together than they look.” Jerome said.</p><p>“Who do you think is gonna fall asleep first?” Irene asked.</p><p>Jerome shrugged. “I couldn’t really say. It could be anybody.”</p><p>Irene chuckled. “That’s true. It won’t be long before someone does though.”</p><p>“Well know that person isn’t gonna be me,” Mick smirked as he walked up and sat next to them. “Nice to see you guys still awake.”</p><p>“Like we would fall asleep before you.” Jerome smirked back.</p><p>“You guys will fall asleep before me just like everyone else,” Mick said. “Don’t worry though, I’ll let you guys have some of the snacks if the prize is another party. I heard you guys talking about who you think was gonna fall asleep first. My money’s on that Maria chick.”</p><p>Irene chuckled. “Makes sense. Though it’s possible no one falls asleep if her and Nadia end up arguing again.”</p><p>“At least you’ll know who to vote off when you lose.” Mick replied.</p><p>“Hey Mick.” Gold said behind him. Mick jumped and looked back at him with wide eyes before glaring at him.</p><p>“Dude, don’t do that!” Mick said.</p><p>“My bad.” Gold replied.</p><p>“So you’re the mysterious Gold?” Irene smirked at Gold. “Nice mask.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Gold said. He looked at Mick. “Just wanted to check on how you were doing.”</p><p>“I didn’t really think of you as the type to check up on anyone.” Mick said.</p><p>“Well you are my teammate.” Gold replied. “And looks can be deceiving.”</p><p>“Is Mickey behaving over there?” Irene asked Gold.</p><p>“Don’t call me Mickey!” Mick glared at her.</p><p>“He’s fine.” Gold said. “He does seem to bother Angel though…”</p><p>Jerome chuckled. “Yeah, he’ll do that. You been enjoying the game so far?”</p><p>“It’s been alright,” Gold said. “The night walks I go on are peaceful.”</p><p>“So that’s what you do at night.” Mick said.</p><p>“Well not the only thing.” Gold said, “But that’s not anything you need to know about.”</p><p>“Interesting.” Jerome smirked. Mick got up.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Irene asked.</p><p>“There’s someone else I need to see,” Mick smirked. “I’ll talk to you guys later.”</p><p>He walked away from them.<br/>
——————————<br/>
The camera went to Nadia looking bored as she sat waiting for the other team to fall asleep. She was approached by one of its members.</p><p>“Hey Sis,” Aidan smiled. “How are you holding up?”</p><p>“Perfectly.” Nadia said. “I suggest you start thinking about who you’re going to vote off because your team will be losing this time.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Aidan smirked as he crossed his arms. “What makes you so sure?”</p><p>“Because I’m going to be the last one standing,” Nadia replied, “No way am I letting you win again. Your team just got lucky last time.”</p><p>“Or because it’s because we didn’t spend our time arguing.” Aidan said.</p><p>“It’s not my fault that a wannabe good actress is causing problems.” Nadia said. “Speaking of which, I need to keep an eye on her.”</p><p>Aidan raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”</p><p>“She’s been kissing up to Nila ever since the last challenge,” Nadia said. “And she’s probably been doing to other people on the team too now that I think about it. I’m pretty sure she’s trying to get me out.”</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Aidan asked.</p><p>“I’m going to tell them she’s full of it,” Nadia said, “Then again they probably can figure that out for themselves since she’s such a horrible actress.”</p><p>Nadia laughed her insufferable laugh.</p><p>“I think you should make sure no one’s falling for it,” Aidan frowned. “You never know, some people could believe her and I don’t want you getting out.”</p><p>Nadia scoffed. “I’m not going to get out. The only thing I’m going to get is the victory for my team.”</p><p>“I’m serious, Nadia, I really want to go to the finale with you.” Aidan said.</p><p>“That’s still going to happen.” Nadia said. “Stop worrying. There’s no way some lousy actress is going to eliminate me from the game.” </p><p>“It still doesn’t hurt to make sure.” Aidan replied.</p><p>“You got a point.” Nadia admitted. “I’ll be keeping an eye out.”</p><p>Aidan smiled at her. “Great!”</p><p>—————————-<br/>
The camera went to Nila sitting by herself. Mick comes to sit next to her.</p><p>“Hey!” Mick said. “I see you haven’t fallen asleep yet, not that I’m surprised.”</p><p>“I can stay up for as long as needed.” Nila said. “I don’t mean to offend, but I will not let your team win this challenge.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Mick grinned. “I like a competitive woman. So your name’s Nila, right?”</p><p>“That is right.” Nila smiled.</p><p>“Have to tell you, I’m digging the silver hair, Nila.” Mick said. </p><p>“Thank you.” Nila said. “That is kind of you to say.”</p><p>“What can I say? I’m a kind guy.” Mick grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. Nila was surprised by this. “I know we’re on opposite teams but I’m happy to provide you with some company. Having to stay up is pretty rough for some. Nothing a badass like you can’t handle, but it’s nice to say someone to talk to.”</p><p>“I agree.” Nila replied.</p><p>“So any luck on getting those teammates of yours to get along?” Mick asked.</p><p>“Maria has apologized and has not fought with Nadia since.” Nila replied. “The team has been able to get along so far this challenge.”</p><p>“All thanks to you.” Mick winked. </p><p>“It is very nice that you care about the well being of our team despite being on the opposite side.” Nila said, smiling.</p><p>“Hey, it’s just good sportsmanship.” Mick said. “Maybe we could show there’s no hard feelings regardless of who wins?”</p><p>“Who would we do that?” Nila asked.</p><p>“Well…” Mick held her chin up. Nila went wide eyed at this. “I was thinking we could have a little fun to pass the time.”</p><p>“W-What do you mean?” Nila asked, shocked by this.</p><p>“You know what I’m talking about.” Mick smirked at Nila. “A little fun. You’re a good person, I can tell, but you know sometimes it doesn’t hurt to be a little...” He whispered in a seductive voice. “...bad.”</p><p>Nila blushed and struggled to think of how to respond. </p><p>“Relax, baby, no need to be nervous.” Mick said. He leaned in closer going for a kiss. Nila pushed him away and he fell on the ground. “Hey!”</p><p>Nila frowned at him. “I did not wish to do that, but I do not kiss people I just met. I do not mind speaking with you, but you need to be more considerate.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry. I have to say that was kinda hot though.” Mick winked at her. He got up. “I’ll leave you alone, but you change your mind, you know where to find me.”</p><p>He walked away from Nila. Nadia watched this.<br/>
——————————<br/>
Nadia: Silver’s alone right now, which makes this the perfect time to make sure she’s not falling for Maria’s tricks. Not only that, but once she’s out, Silver will make the perfect ally going forward.<br/>
——————————<br/>
A couple of campers had finally fallen asleep. Those being Danny and Omakin.</p><p>(Screaming Gophers: 8, Killers Bass: 11)</p><p>Chef was dressed in a sheep costume and was carrying a harp.</p><p>“Well campers, with only two sleeping, took like it’s time to take things up a notch.” Chris said as he took out a book. “It’s time for Fairy Tales!”</p><p>Chef began strumming the harp as Chris opened the book and started reading.</p><p>“Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom, a very boring village.” Feline looked like she was about to fall asleep but kept herself awake. Chris continued.  “And inside this boring, sleepy village, filled with very boring children…” Eve looked like she was going to fall asleep as well.</p><p>The camera then went to Chef in a tutu as he started dancing in the moonlight. He spread dust around as he did so which caused some of the campers to get even more tired.</p><p>Ryan let out a yawn as he was trying to not fall asleep. He looked and saw Velvet sketching something. “What are you drawing?”</p><p>Velvet looked at him for a second before looking back at her picture and showing him. It was a sketch of Ryan.</p><p>Ryan looked surprised to see this. “Wow, that’s really good!” He smiled</p><p>Velvet shrugged as she looked back at the sketch.</p><p>“So how’s being a tattoo artist?” Ryan asked her.</p><p>Velvet shrugged again. “It’s fine, I guess.”</p><p>“You guess? You love it don’t you?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Well yeah…” Velvet said.</p><p>Ryan looked back over at Chef and turned to Velvet. “Maybe you should try drawing him.” He joked.</p><p>Velvet shrugged and flipped the page before looking over at Chef and started to sketch him.</p><p>Ryan watched amazed at how detailed the drawing was. “If only I had drawings skills like that.”</p><p>Velvet shrugged again. “Just takes practice.”</p><p>“Maybe you could teach me.” Ryan said.</p><p>“Teach you?” Velvet asked, a little surprised by this suggestion.</p><p>“Yeah! I think you would be a good teacher. It could be fun!” Ryan smiled.</p><p>“Uh…” Velvet glanced off. “Sure...I could teach you.”</p><p>“Awesome!” Ryan said. “Maybe Omakin and Danny will want to learn as well.”</p><p>“Um….” This wasn’t what Velvet was expecting. She didn’t expect she was gonna end up teaching one person, but now possibly three people? “I guess if they would want to learn…”</p><p>“I don’t know if they will or not, but I look forward to learning from you.” Ryan smiled at her.</p><p>Velvet glanced back at him. She gave a small smile of her own.<br/>
——————————<br/>
The camera went to Nathan as he was listening to his music. Callie sat next to him. She nudged him on the shoulder, making him take off one of his earbuds. “What are you listening to?”</p><p>“Music.” Nathan replied.</p><p>Callie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I got that. You sure listen to it a lot.”</p><p>Nathan shrugged. “I like music.”</p><p>“What kind of music do you listen to?” Callie asked.</p><p>“All kinds.” Nathan said.</p><p>“Do you now?” Callie asked with an amused look. She looked at his loose earbud. “Mind if I have a quick listen?”</p><p>“I don’t really think I should share my music with true competition.” Nathan said. “But then again, I don’t share my music with fucking anyone.”</p><p>“It’s just a quick listen. I’ll give it back.” Callie replied, as she put the earbud in her ear. “You definitely have good taste.”</p><p>“Damn right.” Nathan said.</p><p>Callie took the bud out of her ear. “Tell me, Music Man, do you play any music games?”</p><p>“No.” Nathan replied.</p><p>“That’s too bad, you’re missing out.” Callie smirked. “Ever heard of Rock Those Zombies?”</p><p>“What the fuck is that?” Nathan asked.</p><p>“A video game where you use music instruments to kick zombie ass!” Callie replied. “Last time I played, I jammed a drumstick into a zombie’s eye! It was sick!”</p><p>“That’s pretty fucking awesome.” Nathan smirked.</p><p>“You should give it a try sometime.” Callie said.</p><p>“I think I will.” Nathan said.</p><p>“Talking about music makes me wish I brought mine to listen too.” Callie replied. “Being the last one standing is gonna be sweet, but all this waiting is pretty boring.”</p><p>“Well...I guess you could listen to my music.” Nathan said.</p><p>“Sweet!” Callie grinned putting the earbud back in. “So are you a gamer?”</p><p>Nathan nodded. “Play video games all the time.”</p><p>“Good to know!” Callie said. “Maybe after I win we can play online together sometime? There’s no music game than the one I told you about that I can show you.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Nathan replied. The two continued listening to music.<br/>
——————————<br/>
The camera went back to Nadia as she was talking with Nila. Aidan was still with them.</p><p>“You can’t be seriously falling for that.” Nadia said. “Her acting is terrible.”</p><p>Nila frowned at Nadia. “I do not agree. I’m sure she’s a great actress and she has been nice ever since the last challenge.”</p><p>“Yeah, because she wants to get on your good side so you’ll vote me off!” Nadia told her.</p><p>“You should not think that someone is plotting something against you just for being nice.” Nila said. “I know you two argued in the last challenge but I thought it had gotten better.”</p><p>“Gotten better?” Nadia laughed her insufferable laugh. “It’ll only get better when we lose her.”</p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” Maria approached them, sitting next to them with a smile.</p><p>“Uh...you know, how this challenge is tougher than we thought.” Aidan lied quickly.</p><p>“Really?” Maria asked. “I could’ve sworn I heard you guys say something about me.”</p><p>“Nadia and Nila were just talking about what a wonderful teammate you are!” Aidan replied.</p><p>“I think you guys are wonderful too,” Maria smiled at the two other girls. “Nadia, I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I’m really glad to have you on my team.”</p><p>“Are you now?” Nadia asked. “Why are you trying to get me voted off then?”</p><p>Maria faked a shocked look. “I haven’t been doing that!”</p><p>Nadia rolled her eyes. “Oh please, like anyone’s gonna fall for that. You should really stop with the bad acting.”</p><p>“Nadia that’s enough!” Nila said. She was getting a little mad. “You are being very rude when Maria has done nothing wrong.”</p><p>Nadia glared at Nila. “I just told you what she’s up to.”</p><p>“It’s okay Nila.” Maria told her, fake sadness in her voice. “I guess it’s gonna take Nadia a little time to forgive me for our fighting last challenge.”</p><p>Aidan frowned a little. He knew they fought last challenge, but Maria didn’t seem so bad. “Hey, it’s fine. Nadia can be mean, but she’s really not a bad person. She just needs to to get to know you is all.”</p><p>Nadia glared at her brother. Was he really falling for this? Maria gave Aidan a soft smile.</p><p>“Thanks Aidan.” Maria replied. “I guess maybe she does. Maybe she’s just intimidated because I’m an actress.” She looked at Nadia, giving her a fake smile. “Look, I just want you to know that there’s no reason for you to be afraid. I know not everyone can be an actress, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t normal people.”</p><p>Nadia glared at her.</p><p>“We are regular human beings,” Maria continued as she looked at the other two. “I won’t like, I was a little afraid to come on this show since it’s certainly something I’m not use to, but I decided to challenge myself and I don’t regret it so far. I’ve been having a good time.”</p><p>“Glad to hear that!” Aidan smiled.</p><p>Maria nodded. “I’m glad to not be one of those toxic people who just run one the mood everywhere they go. I mean go you imagine being someone who just feels the need to annoy people all the time?”</p><p>“People like that are the worst.” Aidan frowned.</p><p>“I know right?” Maria asked. “It’s like they have nothing better to do. Some could even  have a horrible laugh to go with it. Like this.” She gave a laugh that was clearly mocking Nadia’s. “Can you imagine sounding that bad? I certainly can.”</p><p>Nadia was about to respond when-</p><p>“Aidan!” Project called as he walked over to them. “What are you doing? What is with everyone taking to the enemy?”</p><p>“I’m talking to my sister, dude.” Aidan replied.</p><p>“Neither of them are your sister.” Project said, narrowing his eyes at Nila and Maria.</p><p>“But she is.” Aidan said, pointing his thumb at Nadia.</p><p>“But why are you talking to them as well?” Project asked. He looked at Nadia and then back at the other two girls. “They could be trying to get information off you.”</p><p>Nila frowned at him. “I assure you that we were just having a conversation.”</p><p>“One that you could gain info from for an ambush?” Project glared at Nila. “I see what you are doing and I will not let you trick my teammate.”</p><p>“We are not tricking anyone.” Nila said.</p><p>“Liar!” Project said, taking out his sword and pointing at Nila. “What have you learned?! Tell me now!”</p><p>“Dude, take it easy!” Aidan said as pulled Project away from the girls.</p><p>“What are you doing? I was going to get them to tell us what they know!” Project glared at Aidan.</p><p>“They don’t know anything, man!” Aidan replied. “You gotta chill!”</p><p>Aidan walked back over to his team. Project saw Samantha walking into the woods out and narrowed his eyes.<br/>
——————————<br/>
Aidan: Man, Project really needs to lighten up sometimes. It’s cool that he’s a samurai and all but he’s gonna end up killing someone with that sword if he doesn’t relax.<br/>
——————————<br/>
The camera went to Eve. She had a tired look on her face but she was trying to hang in there. Mick sat next to her.</p><p>“You doing alright?” Mick asked her.</p><p>Eve looked at him. “I’m doing my best to keep myself awake. I won’t lie, this challenge has been tough.”</p><p>“Just a little longer and we’ll win this challenge.” Mick told her. “I’ll stay with you if some company makes it easier.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind that.” Eve said as she gave a small smile.</p><p>“Cool.” Mick smirked. He looked up at the stars. “Look at how beautiful they are.”</p><p>Eve looked up at the stars as well. “Yes, they are really beautiful.”</p><p>“I do see something more beautiful than them though.” Mick said. “You?”</p><p>Eve looked surprised as a blush came on her well. “W-Well thank you, Mick.”</p><p>“No problem.” Mick replied. “You’re a musician right? I bet you have songs about beautiful nights like this.”</p><p>“I-I don’t.” Eve said as she looked down, her blush getting even more red. “It’s a nice idea though.”</p><p>“Glad I was able to help you out.” Mick smiled. Eve looked back up at him smiling back.</p><p>“Thank you again for helping me in the last challenge.” Eve said. “That was really sweet of you.”</p><p>“It was nothing.” Mick said. “Like I said, that’s what teammates do. If you ever need anymore help, I’m always happy to do so.”</p><p>“Same to you.” Eve smiled.</p><p>“Great! Good to know we have each other's backs.” Mick grinned. He wrapped an arm around her. Eve was surprised by this, but she didn’t mind.<br/>
——————————<br/>
The camera went to Samantha walking in the woods. She had needed to get away from Leon since she was getting sick of his jokes. She found a tree and took out a can of spray paint.</p><p>“What are you up to?” Project asked her from behind.</p><p>“What the?!” Samantha jumped a bit before turning around and glaring at Project. “You fucking scared me!”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question,” Project narrowed his eyes. “Why did you sneak off away from the team?”</p><p>“Because I needed some time to myself,” Samantha said. “Not that it’s any of your damn business.”</p><p>“It is my business.” Project replied. “We are in battle with the enemy and you decide to go off.”</p><p>“I was gonna come back!” Samantha glared at him.</p><p>“After you feed information to the other team?” Project asked.</p><p>“What?!” Samantha asked. “Are you saying that I’m a traitor?!”</p><p>“Why else would you go off alone during battle?” Project asked.</p><p>“It’s a sleeping challenge you idiot!” Samantha said. “The only way we can lose is if we fall asleep. You got some real fucking nerve trying to accuse me!”</p><p>“You’ve got even more fucking nerve betraying us!” Project told her. He took out his sword and pointed it at her. “What have you been telling them?!”</p><p>“I haven’t been telling them anything!” Samantha replied. “You better get that fucking sword away from me!”</p><p>“Hey! What’s going on here?!” Feline asked as she ran over to them with Leon.</p><p>“We have a traitor among us!” Project told her.</p><p>“Woah! Samantha’s a traitor?!” Leon asked.</p><p>“I just came out here to do some graffiti!” Samantha said.</p><p>“She’s lying! She’s probably trying to get some of that dust for that Chef!” Project said. “I knew he should have been dealt with!”</p><p>“The only one that needs to be dealt with is you!” Samantha glared at Project.</p><p>“Okay guys, let’s calm down!” Feline said.</p><p>“Yeah! Someone could end up getting a hand cut off. Or a leg! Or maybe there eyeballs! I think that’s what Chef wants! He wants us to kill each other so he’ll have something to put in his next meal!” Leon joked.</p><p>Samantha looked at Leon, giving him a growl.</p><p>“Now's not the time, Leon.” Feline told him before looking back at Project. “Project, I really think that Samantha was just trying to get some time to herself. We all know she likes doing graffiti.”</p><p>“She could’ve done graffiti at a time when we weren’t in battle!” Project pointed out.</p><p>“But we’re not in battle.” Feline said. “We’re just doing a challenge.”</p><p>“A challenge where we must defeat the enemy!” Project swung his sword as he looked around. “They are looking for a weakness and they are using this traitor to find it!” He pointed his sword at Samantha again.</p><p>“She’s not a traitor. She just got bored so she decided to pass the time with some graffiti. Just calm down okay?” Feline put his hand with the sword down.</p><p>Project looked at Feline for a few seconds before looking back at Samantha. He did the “I’m watching you gesture”. The two glared at each other as Project began to walk back.</p><p>Feline looked at Samantha. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Fine.” Samantha said with an angry voice as walked off.<br/>
—————————-</p><p>The camera went to later when a lot more campers had fallen asleep. Aidan was lying down as she slept, a camera had to check Gold to make sure he was asleep. He didn’t take off his mask, just tapped it. He was asleep. Maria had also fallen asleep along with Velvet and Ryan. Mick and Eve were leaning against each other as they slept. Irene was also asleep. Just about everyone else was except for eight people.</p><p>Nila, Nadia, Jerome, and Nathan for the Gophers and Angel, Jessica, Callie, and Project for the Bass.</p><p>(Screaming Gophers: 4, Killer Bass: 4)</p><p>“What’s the matter with you people?” Chris asked as he took a sip of his coffee. “Come on, sleep already.”</p><p>“Don’t see that happening.” Angel told him.</p><p>“Can we get a coffee?” Nathan asked Chris.</p><p>“No.” Chris replied.</p><p>“You fuck!” Nathan said.</p><p>Chris looked at the camera. “I didn’t want it to have to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said “Chef, I don’t want it to come to this.” But darn it. These campers are tough and so I’ve come up with the most boring sleep inducing activity I could find.”</p><p>—————————<br/>
Angel: (Scoffs as she looks into the camera) What could he have possibly come up with to get us asleep? You know what? I don’t care what it is. Bring it.<br/>
—————————<br/>
Chris took out a large book. “The history of Canada.” He opened the book as a beaver jumped up from inside. “A pop up book. Chapter 1: National symbol and a “real” fine hat.”</p><p>“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Nathan said.<br/>
—————————<br/>
The camera went to sometime later and Chris was still reading. “Which of course was the precursor for the discussions leading towards the war of 1812.” As he read the camera went to show that Nadia, Nathan, Jessica, and Project had fallen asleep.</p><p>Angel crossed her arms, but her eyes were starting to close.</p><p>“Come on, Angel!” Callie said. “You can do this!”</p><p>Jerome was starting to fall asleep as well.</p><p>“Don’t fall asleep yet.” Nila told him. “We will be done soon.”</p><p>Sadly both Angel and Jerome had ended up falling asleep.<br/>
—————————<br/>
The camera went a little later. Chris smiled at the remaining two campers.</p><p>“Time for a bathroom break.” Chris said. “Any takers?”</p><p>“No way!” Callie grinned. “I’m not going anywhere until I win this thing! Which won’t be long!”</p><p>“Don’t be so sure.” Nila smiled at Callie. </p><p>“You’ve done good to come this far, but this is where you fall!” Callie said. </p><p>“Oh really?” Nila asked as she yawned. “We will see about that.”</p><p>“Yeah I’m gonna totally kick your-“ Callie had stopped as she fell to the ground asleep.</p><p>“Well it looks like Callie has taken a nap.” Chris grinned. “Which means the official winner is...Nila! The Screaming Gophers win!”</p><p>Chris raised her as and Nila gave a smile...before falling to the ground asleep<br/>
—————————-<br/>
Callie: So the Military girl was able to stay awake longer than me, huh? (Grins into the camera) Impressive. Looks like I have a rival. Game on!<br/>
—————————-<br/>
The camera went to the bonfire ceremony. The Bass were sitting as Chris was in front of them.</p><p>“You all cast your votes and made your decision,” Chris said, “The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. When I call your name come up and get your marshmallow. Callie.”</p><p>Callie grinned as she went to get her marshmallow.</p><p>“Angel.”</p><p>Angel smirked as she got up to her marshmallow.</p><p>“Jessica.”</p><p>Jessica smirked as well as she went to get hers.</p><p>“Eve.”</p><p>Eve’s eyes went wide but she gave a small smile as she went to get her marshmallow</p><p>“Aidan.”</p><p>“Yes!” Aidan cheered as he went to get his marshmallow.</p><p>“Gold.”</p><p>Gold walked up to get his marshmallow silently.</p><p>“Feline.”</p><p>Feline smiled as she walked up to get her marshmallow.</p><p>“Mick.”</p><p>Mick smirked as he went to get his marshmallow</p><p>“Project.”</p><p>“The enemy could not keep me down!” Project said as he went to get his marshmallow.</p><p> </p><p>Chris looked at Samantha and Leon. “Campers, this is the marshmallow of the night and it goes to…”</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Samantha!”</p><p>Samanatha smirked as she went to get her marshmallow. Project looked shocked at this while Leon looked disappointed.</p><p>“I’m out already?” Leon asked. “Oh well.”</p><p>“How?!” Project asked angrily. “I told the others about what the traitor was up to!”</p><p>“You didn’t really tell them she was working for the other team did you?” Feline frowned at Project.</p><p>Angel snorted. “He did, but I didn’t believe him. I voted for Samanatha anyway because I don’t like her attitude.”</p><p>“Well fuck you too.” Samantha glared at Angel.</p><p>“There is no way that anyone voted for Leon!” Project said. He took out his sword and pointed it at Chris. “What is going on here?!”</p><p>“Woah Project! It’s okay!” Leon told him. “I guess I just didn’t do enough. Maybe I didn’t tell enough jokes. Either way, it’s cool. I’ll be rooting for you and Gold.”</p><p>“Sucks to see you leave, Leon.” Feline said, sadly. Aidan nodded in agreement.</p><p>“It’s okay! I had fun while I was here.” Leon grinned. “I’ll be watching and cheering for you guys to beat those Gophers! See you around.”</p><p>Leon walked the dock and got on the boat. The team watched him leave and everyone started walking off. Everyone except for one. Samantha, who looked at where Leon left with a smirk on her face.<br/>
—————————-<br/>
Samantha: You’re probably wondering how Leon ended up leaving instead of me. Let’s just say after the thing with sword boy, I knew I was in trouble so I had to find a way to make sure I didn’t end up leaving. Imagine my surprise when I ended up finding the votes. Now you’re probably thinking. “Why not Project?” With how he is, he’s gonna get voted out soon anyway so I decided to get rid of that pain in the ass, Leon. (Smirks) I’m just getting started. This game is mine.<br/>
——————————-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>